The Kinoshita Case
by Nekothorn
Summary: The gang is back and better than ever! They get called on a case full of hidden mysteries, layers of secrets and lies, and a tale of a love cut short. Can SPR save the inhabitants of the Kinoshita Estate, cleanse the tormented spirits of the past, and get out alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I hope that if you are new to my stories then please do not hesitate to review and check out some more of my work!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _March 4_

 **Mai's POV:**

I walked peacefully from class to work, the clouds had been threatening all day, and now it has followed through with it's promise and opened up a heavy rainfall. I sighed as I the rain berated my head, silently cursing myself for not bringing a jacket that actually has a hood.

I am Mai Taniyama, a soon to be a high school graduate and future university student! I still work as a paranormal investigator for Shibuya Psychic Research. Over the years, I have shown that I have some ESP and can actually be quite useful to the team! I smiled as I caught a glimpse of myself in the window of the train. I have changed since I started at SPR. I remember when I looked like a thin, gangly teen. I haven't changed too much, but I don't have such a boyish figure now! My chest and hips have started to grow, giving me a much more womanly figure. Still not exactly the hourglass shape, but it's a start!

I walk the short distance from the train station to the office, lost in my thoughts. Allowing the rain to envelop me as the street became sparse of people, only a few running to shield themselves from the ran or the smart people who prepared an umbrella were out. The rain was actually something I enjoyed, it was the thunder that was another story. But it looked like this was only going to be a peaceful shower today.

Naru A.K.A. the world renowned Mr. Oliver Davis is still my boss. He left for a short period to bury his elder twin brother, Gene's body back in England. Before he left, I had confessed my feelings for him, to which his response was that I was instead, in love with his deceased brother, Gene who appeared in my dreams smiling.

I sighed as Gene's image, nearly identical to Naru's flashed through my mind. The only tell that shows that it's not Naru is the softness in his eyes, they seem almost lighter, and of course his smile that Naru hardly ever wears. Gene still helps us on some investigations, however it's.. a weird dynamic I guess you could call it.

After Naru had left for England, Madoka had stepped in as temporary manager of the office. Once Naru returned, it seemed as if everything had returned to how it was before. Though I couldn't look at Naru for the first couple of months, because of my rejection. But he just pretended to forget about it. I don't know whether that's good or bad, but it definitely made it easier to work with him. To forget my painful embarrassment. After that I had often wondered if he was right, me really loving Gene but then was able to immediately refuse it. As sad as it seemed, Naru was in fact, the one I was irrefutably and helplessly in love with.

But now, when Gene helps us on cases, Naru often informs only Lin and I if he's seen Gene and vise versa when I have seen him. It's almost like Naru trusting me with the knowledge of Gene's presence. Gene and Naru's entire identity was kept a secret from our little SPR family, so I feel as if with Gene being our common source of knowledge and friend, it gives Naru and I something he doesn't have with anyone else. Naru is just such a closed off person, that any insight into his very private personal life, I take very seriously. For Naru the Narcissist, I imagine it must be very difficult to open even just the tiniest to anyone.

Let alone, some silly little high school girl who acts as your assistant.

The only other person who knows when Gene is vaguely there is Masako. But that is only because she can see Gene's spirit when she looks at Naru sometimes. Bou-san, Ayako, and I speculate that that's how she managed to go on dates with Naru. Her form of blackmail. That and she most likely knew his true identity, as Oliver Davis, the famous British paranormal researcher.

I walked up the steps to the office and opened the door.

The office had been quiet with the exception of Lin's ever constant muted typing from his closed office door.

I shivered as I took off my rather useless jacket. Humming as I hung the jacket on the coat rack, unaware of the pair of midnight blue eyes watching me intensly.

I took a moment to run my hands through my short hair and slightly shake the water out of it before I made my way into the kitchenette.

I filled and put the tea kettle on the stove, turning the heat on before walking out the grab my bag that I left by the front door.

I continued to hum the piano song that had been stuck in my head for the entire week. I couldn't remember where I had heard it, but it seemed very.. important to me.

I remember I first heard it while I was sleeping almost a week ago, in a dream. It was a simple dream. A happy dream. Just me in an old victorian house that looked, not quite kept. The house was slightly tattered, a little water damage here, some peeling wallpaper there. I always awoke laying on a couch in what looked like a parlor room. Furnished with timely accents, that hinted it was a western inspired house and owner. A beautiful grand piano in the other room just past a threshold, would be playing the elegantly haunting song. It was light and slightly up beat, however there was a touch of melancholy to it. The sound of the melody always made my heartbeat quicken.

I would sit up and let the music guide me to it's origin. I would always turn and watch the man's back as his fingers glided with ease over the ivory keys with such poise it was breathtaking. His black hair bobbing with his gestures. As the music would slowly near it's end, I would stroll behind the man and drape my arms ever so softly upon his shoulders. And before the last measure of the song, the man would look up at me with such love in his eyes. And the love I felt for this man was so immovable and profound that I would find it hard to look away from his gaze. As I lean down to the kiss the man, I would wake up.

The man in my dream was incredibly handsome. Japanese, but mixed with something else. He didn't look fully Japanese. But the one noticeable trait that always stood out most to me was his strong jawline and a birthmark in the shape of a U, just underneath his jaw. His loving eyes forever burned in my mind. And I couldn't help, but feel anticipation. For what, I don't know.

It was weird seeing as how we haven't had a case in over three weeks since Naru keeps rejecting all of them. I sighed.

The tea kettle began to whistle which was my cue to begin to prepare the royal highness his tea. I quickly walked to the kitchenette and removed the tea kettle from the burner. I quickly prepared the tea like how I have always prepared it and placed everything on a tray. I walked out, quickly grabbed a tea cup and saucer, eyes trained on the saucer so as not to drop it and knocked softly on Lin's door.

"Would you like some tea, Lin?" I heard a muted "yes please" and with a smile, entered and gave Lin his tea cup. Him never looking up from his computer, but mumbling a "thank you". Which is still better than what I get from Naru. Or lack thereof.

On my out of Lin's office, I noticed someone sitting on the couch. The back of their head the only thing visible to me. _How long have they been sitting there?! Had I completely ignored a client?!_

I quickly walked out of Lin's office, shutting the door behind me as I began to speak, walking around the couch.

"Hello, I am so sorry, I didn't even see you there, I am-" I stopped as I noticed that is was non other than Naru the Narcissist himself. Sitting there with a folder resting on his lap as he just watched me with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Thank you, Mai. But I know exactly who you are. And I know you didn't see me. You haven't noticed I was sitting here ever since you walked in. What if I were a client, then what? You should learn to be a bit more observant, then maybe you'll actually get somewhere in life," Naru stated coldly as he picked up the file and with a final glance in my direction added, "and I would like my cup of tea, thank you."

I fumed. He can never say "thank you" sincerely just once, but drop the phrase sarcastically like the pope giving blessings.

I stomped over and grabbed the tea cup and saucer and placed it in front of Naru on the coffee table. As I went to turn away, not even bothering to wait for a "thank you" I knew was never going to come, Naru did say, "just a moment, Mai."

I turned and glared at him. I began to flush as a smirk grew on his face. He looked back down at the file in his hands as he reached for the tea cup.

"What," I impatiently snapped.

"Your shirt is completely see-through."

My head snapped down. Sure enough, you could see the dark blue bra I was sporting underneath my now see through white top. I quickly threw my arms over my chest and ran into the bathroom. Staring into the mirror, I gawked. I had decided to wear a white button down top with a pair of jeans. And that white button down top was extremely see through after walking in the rain. I felt so stupid for actually thinking that I was okay without wearing an undershirt today!

I hurriedly ran out to my bag and searched through it, hoping that I could find at least another shirt. I always kept at least two articles of clothing for just in case situations. But my heart sank when I remembered I had given my back up shirt to Michiru to borrow when he spilt juice on her shirt yesterday, and I had forgotten to replace it in my bag.

I sat in defeat as I eyed my still soaked jacket. I hear quiet footsteps walk behind me and into Naru's office to my right. After a minute, I stood up and walked to the coat rack, deciding that I'll just wear my jacket and let my shirt dry. I'll be cold and wet, but at least no one could see my underwear.

Naru appeared out of his office with a black button down shirt in hand. He extended the shirt towards me. In reflex my arms covered my chest as I stared at the article of black clothing.

I blushed in response. _Naru is lending me a shirt?!_

"I have back up shirts. You can borrow it for today, but I expect to have it back tomorrow washed and ironed. Is that clear?" His eyes bore into mine, still cold. But there was a kind of softness around the edges. I smiled. _Naru really is kind underneath all of that arrogance.._

"Thank you, Naru! I completely understand," I chime as I gratefully take the shirt and walk towards the bathroom.

"Oh, and Mai? Your underwear matches my eyes. Coincidence, no?" A sly smirk appeared on his face. His eyes staring me down, amusement the most evident emotion in those deep eyes of his. I knew my face was as red as they come.

"N-NO! You narcissist! I mean, yes! Yes, it's a coincidence! I just so happen to like the color dark blue, okay?! Jeez, not everything revolves around you," I yelled in embarrassment. For you see, he hit the nail right on the head. I just so happen to be lingerie shopping when I saw the deep blue and immediately thought of Naru's eyes. I know it's weird, but I end up being reminded of him in everything. _I'm pathetic!_ I sheeply cry in my head.

"Why the hostility, Mai? Should I be asking for my shirt back?" His hand extended towards me.

"EEP! No!" I yelled and hurried into the bathroom. I pressed my back against the door and heard the soft chuckle come from the other side as I tried to slow my breathing.

 _Ever since Naru has returned, he sure loves to tease me and make me mad. I don't know what changed, but he seems to be teasing me more often now than before.._

 _I don't think my poor heart can take it!_

 **Naru's POV:**

I chuckled. Her expression giving all her thoughts away, as usual. I went to sit back down on the sofa. I sipped my tea and looked at the clock. The client should be arriving here shortly.

I heard the bathroom door click. I fixed my gaze on the file before me. Though out of my peripherals, I could see my small statured assistant scurry to her desk, placing her wet shirt on her bag on the ground. I didn't have to look to see that she was still flustered and adorning a deep blush.

Unable to help myself, I called out to her.

"Mai, tea."

Her flustered form froze then what looked like hesitantly standing and walking towards me. I look up to see her wearing my black shirt, the garment not fully buttoned to the top nor bottom. A slight feeling of satisfaction waved over me. The dark color, didn't quite emulate her usual bubbly, happy-go-lucky personality. Come to think of it, Mai usually doesn't wear any black. Making her my total opposite. The shirt looked slightly baggy on her all except for the chest and hip areas. It seemed to be a little tight, considering she has a very obvious physical trait that I am lacking. The male shirt, not made to fit such a body type also assisted in accentuating the slightest curve of her waist into her hips.

Mai grabbed my tea cup and scurried to the kitchenette.

I sighed. I would be lying if I said that I was unaware of the obvious changes to Mai's body. Afterall, she was aging as most humans do. From adolescent teen to young adult. It was to be expected.

Mai came walking back out, tea in hand. Placing it down on the coffee table before me.

"Mai, we have a client that should be arriving fairly soon. Make sure to have enough tea for them when they arrive," I mention as I looked over the file in my hand.

"Well maybe you shouldn't drink it all before they get here then, Naru." She growled as she walked to her desk. I let a small smile flash on my lips before disappearing. This girl really was quite humorous at times.

 **Mai's POV:**

I sat at my desk filing some paperwork for only a few short minutes when a soft knock on the door grabbed my attention. I opened the door to reveal a handsome man with jet black hair and chocolate brown eyes. For a split second, familiarity flashed over his expressions as he stared at me, before he blinked and smiled. He looked to be about in his mid-twenties. I smiled and welcomed him in, offering to take his coat. The nagging feeling that I knew this man chewed at the back of my mind. I instantly felt like I could like this man very much.

"Oh, no no! You'll get all wet, I got it. Thank you.." He drew out the "you", silently requesting my name. A slight british accent played on his words. I blushed at the handsome man as he hung his jacket and umbrella up on the coat rack, never breaking eye contact, a boyish and goofy half smile etched in place on his face.

"Mai Taniyama. But please, call me Mai," I said as I shook his hand. He smiled again and swiftly kissed my hand. His brown and inviting eyes never straying from mine.

"Mai.. Pleasure to meet you, Mai. I am Ryo Kinoshita, you may call me Ryo. I am here to discuss my, erm, certain predicament with you," he said with a chuckle.

"Please right this way, Ryo. This is the manager and owner of SPR, Kazuya Shibuya. This is Ryo Kinoshita," I say as Naru stood up from the couch and shook Ryo's hand.

"Nice to meet you Kinoshita-san. Please have a seat. Now, what is it that you think I can help you with?" Naru gestured for the arm chair beside the couch as he spoke. I hurried to get another tea cup and a notebook.

I placed the teacup and saucer with cream and sugar in front of Ryo and moved to sit next to Naru.

Ryo smiled at me, "thank you, my dear." With such grace, he poured the cream in the tea and sipped it. His eyes lit up.

"Early Grey! Hah! Please do not be offended, but it is very uncommon in Japan to find that the house tea of choice is an English black tea!" Naru and I smiled at Ryo.

 _The only reason that we only have Early Grey is because that is Naru's favorite kind, probably because of his life in England and all.._

"I'm glad you are pleased. Now your case.." Naru, the ever loving workaholic steered the conversation back to the case. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Ah! Yes! I believe there are a quite few souls trapped in my home. You see, it is a very old house that has, for the most part remained within the bloodline since being built. Or so I'm told. I live there with only my grandmother, my fiancé, and my nephew. We often hear a woman crying in the greenhouse and the library, it sounds like the same voice, but I can't be sure. You can also see a male figure sitting at the piano, sometimes you can see him sitting on the edge of the bed in one of the guest bedrooms. Someone stomping on the third floor, but hardly anyone goes up there and what sounds like children running around the halls on the second floor, we even hear the children laughing. And late at night, usually around 11pm, you'll hear children screaming in the main hall," Ryo bowed his head.

 _Children?! That's horrible.._

"There is also a very angry male there. He sometimes knocks things over, and sometimes.. He'll hit me. And it's only ever me, never anyone else in the house. And I'm afraid that it seems the attacks are getting worst. I don't know if he just doesn't like me or what, but this guy seems to truly detest me!" Ryo tried to lighten the mood by chuckling. He flashed me weary smile as he began rolling up his sleeve to show a series of band aids, scars,and bruises.

"Oh! And the most important part it seems! He often hear the piano play," he said. My heart skipped a beat. _A.. piano?_ For a second my thoughts flashed to my dream.

Naru thought about it for a moment.

"We shall consider your request Kinoshita-san." Naru nodded and stood in unison to Ryo and shook his hand. As Naru began to walk to his office, he threw over his shoulder, "Mai, please see Kinoshita-san out."

I smile, but not fully getting rid of the anxious feel that had nestled in the pit of my stomach.

Ryo quickly put his jacket on and opened the door. He turned to look at me, making me bump into him. He caught me by the tops of my arms and just stared at me. There was confusion in his eyes, that same familiarity still dancing through them. We stared at each other as a weird feeling filled the air. It was a bittersweet feeling, like I was saying hello and goodbye to a very old friend.

I tried to say something, but nothing really came out. My heart began to quicken in beats as it seems like time stood still. Ryo leaned ever so closer, looking as if he was about to kiss me. A weird expression on his face. As his head slightly tilted, I caught the glimpse of a birthmark underneath his jaw, a U shaped birthmark.

He then straighten, looking a little frustrated. He opened his mouth, but then quickly closed it, nodded at me. His eyes flickered to something over my shoulder, nodded again then hurried down the steps of the office.

I stared after him in the rain, and when I couldn't see him anymore I dazedly closed the door. _What was that? That feeling? I felt as if I knew him a long time ago.. Where do I-?_

I gasped. _MY DREAM! The birthmark! It's the same as my dream! Now that I think about it, he looked almost identical to the man! I've got to tell Naru!_

"Naru!" I yelled turning around, but abruptly stopping when I saw that he was leaning on the threshold of his office, an annoyed look on his face.

"We-we need to take that case! I've been having a dream for the past week, the same dream every night. I think it's related to this case, I'm almost positive! Ryo, he.." I trailed off unable to finish the sentence. My mind working at a hundred miles per minute.

 _So if Ryo resembles the man, then it has to be one of his ancestors in the dream! It HAS to be! But that means.. In the dream.. I was in love with Ryo's ancestor!_ I blushed, completely forgetting that Naru was there.

"Mai. Tell me about this dream," Naru demanded as he walked and sat down on the couch. I walked over and unconsciously sat in my usual place next to Naru. I inwardly gasped. This was weird, since Naru is asking about my dream. He usually questions people as they sit in the armchair next to the couch. This is too close! Too.. intimate!

 _In-intimate..! AHHH!_ I inwardly panicked, mumbling an apology as I began to stand.

Naru's cool hand grabbed my wrist, his grip surprisingly gentle. He softly pulled my arm down, effectively lowering me back to the couch.

"This is fine, Mai. Now continue," Naru said as he picked up his tea cup. His eyes moved back to mine.

I relayed my dream back to him. Feeling slightly assured by Naru's presence just then. Even though it wasn't a scary dream, it was still a dream that held meaning. And no matter what Naru always helped me figure out the meaning. Usually trusting my instinct more than myself. It was nice to know that Naru always listened intently to my dreams, and trusted them every time.

"And just know.. I had the biggest feeling like Ryo and I.. like I knew him a long time ago.. Like we were really close. But I've never met him before in my life! I think Ryo felt it too when he was leaving," I finished, the story coming full circle.

Naru quietly thought, I poured more tea in Naru's cup just out of habit. Usually when Naru is thinking, he works best with hot tea. I think it helps him think. Naru's eyes stayed fixed on the table, his eyes distant in thought. He grabbed the teacup and silently drank.

"So you think we should take this case," Naru simply stated. I looked at him in surprise.. Naru is actually consulting me about a case.

"Well, normally this sounds like there's a bit too much happening to be true. Though we have had cases in the past like that. And I don't feel like Ryo would be the type to make that up or gullible enough to believe it if he didn't see it for himself. Which if that were the case then this would be a very tough case. It sounds like it could just be a curse on the house, but we'd probably have to look into the history of the house and family. And if you take my dream into account.. I don't believe it's just coincidental that I've been having the same dream for a week and then find out it is tied to this. So that being said.. I think we should take the case." I finish confidently staring at Naru.

He continued to stare at me, then closed his eyes as he stood up. He looked down at me and smiled. I blushed as I stared at the rare expression.

That rare, breathtakingly soft and calm smile that seems to make my heart go crazy while soothing all my worries. I had been used to seeing Gene give me that smile, but it was different when Naru did it, even though they shared the same facial features.

Knowing they were two different people, and knowing their differences, Naru's smile had a much greater effect on me than Gene's.

Naru turned away, walking to his office.

He stopped right in front of his open door and looked back. The smiled now replaced by a smirk.

"Seems those years of being in my presence finally paid off on your little brain."

"What the-" I started, still a little dazed by his sudden smile. He retreated into his office, softly closing the door behind him. Then it hit me.

" **NARU!** "

...

* * *

 **How did you like my first Chapter to "** **The Kinoshita Case** **"? Please leave reviews, I love to hear all your questions, comments, concerns, and theories!**

 **Ciao**

 **-Nekothorn**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please don't hesitate to review and tell me what you think!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _March_

 _Day 1_

 _ **Mai's POV:**_

These past couple of days flew by, and before I knew it we were all loaded up in the van heading to Ryo's house. I looked up at the sky through the window. The morning sky was clear blue

 _I continued to have that dream. And the more I looked at the man playing the piano, the more and more he looked like Ryo. I wonder what that man has to do with the case.._

As we turned down a gravel road, I couldn't help, but to notice how nice the area was. There was a thick layer of forest that encased the road we drove on.

 _I wonder what kind of a house this will be.. Being surrounded by such a thick forest and all. Must be an adorable, quaint cottag-_

Suddenly the forest opened up into a massive clearing with what looked like an old three story mansion in the center. I gaped.

"I thought he said he lived in a "house"," I yelled, my eyes glued to the building, that was bigger than my high school.

"There is no need to shout. And if you had read the case file and maybe knew some history, you would know that this is the infamous Kinoshita Estates. Built back in the 1840's, made to resemble that of English architecture."

We pulled up in front of the doors. Outside stood Ryo with a few uniformed people. They seemed to be butlers and maids.

The van came to a stop and Lin, Naru, and I got out and walked up to Ryo. He greeted us warmly.

"Welcome Shibuya Psychic Research team! Shibuya-san, and Mai, it is a pleasure to see you again," Ryo's gaze slid to Lin, "I'm afraid he have not met, I am Ryo Kinoshita," Ryo bowed toward the stoic Chinese man. Lin mimicked Ryo's gesture mutely.

"This is Lin Koujo, my other assistant," Naru introduced.

"Well, welcome Koujo-san. I welcome you all to my home, Kinoshita Estate! Please follow me, I'll show you to the room you asked for to use as a base," Ryo turned with a wave of his hand. Before he fully turned around, his eyes lingered on me. His smile faltered for just a second, confusion gracing his features. Before the smile returned and the warmth lit his face up again as we walked up the white marble steps.

We walked through two giant, reddish-brown old wooden doors. Upon entering, we stepped into a huge foyer with a beautiful mural of angels and cherubs adorned the high ceiling. A large crystal chandelier the size of a compact car hung above our heads. The tiny pieces of crystal shining in the light that poured through the large windows above the front door, showering the marble below our feet and the creme colored walls in a rainbow flurry of light, dancing across the walls and furniture.

My gaze fall upon my young boss and I watched as the fairy-like lights danced through Naru's black, neatly chaotic hair as he followed Ryo. It was slightly mesmerizing as he turned his face ever so slightly in my direction, allowing me to see the rainbow reflections glitter into his blue-grey eyes. I couldn't help but to look deeper into his eyes, well as best as I could from being about four feet from him. The lights caused his eyes to appear more light and more blue, flicks of red light making his irises flicker so beautifully..

 _I think that's my favorite thing about Naru.. or at least his physical appearance. His eyes are so beautifully deep. They are so calming to me, even if he's mad and glaring at me.. Naru.. I just wish you knew that it was Gene I was in lo-_

Naru scrunched his face in slight annoyance with the light in his eyes and tilted his head down to avoid being blinded. His bangs fell over his eyes, shrouding those blue orbs I have come to admire. I sighed.

Two reddish-brown large double doors were on either side of the front entrance, leading to other rooms I presumed. Two stairways were on either wall beside the doorways, the stairs met in the middle of the room to a landing on the wall opposite of the front entrance. A large portrait of a mean looking man hung above the landing, staring- no, _glaring_ down at us. He was older and looked close to death, his eyes sinking into his skull, the hollows of his cheeks deep, and his lips formed a deep frown.

Ryo walked between the two staircases, down a hallway. I could see Ryo talking to Naru, but I couldn't hear him. I only heard our footsteps on the marble below us, echoing off the grand walls. This house just seemed to give off it's own energy. There was an uneasiness I felt. I kept looking over my shoulder, expecting to see someone, but no one was ever there. I felt as though I shouldn't be here, as if I was unwelcome no matter how kind Ryo and his staff were. I noticed my body had become tense, my shoulders bunched while my clammy hands clenched tightly into fists.

"Are you okay, onee-chan?"

I jumped, my body unsure whether to run or not resulted in my right foot effectively colliding with my left foot. I fell on my side onto the cold white marble floor, my hip instantly throbbing. A shiver ran through me as my exposed thigh from my mini skirt rested on the floor. _Was that a.. a gh-ghost?!_

"Onee-chan? Are you hurt?" I whipped around to see a very much alive small boy. He had black hair that fell into his eyes, with big, dark brown eyes. His face was fixed in a stoic, but confused look. He looked to be about the age of 6 or so.

He crouched beside me, and bluntly stated, "you're weird." I hung my head, _Even little kids think I'm weird!_

"Have you come to banish the ghosts," the little boy asked, his voice surprisingly mature for his age. My head shot up to look at him. His face still stoic, almost bored looking. _Did Ryo say he had a son? I don't think so.. But this kid does resemble Ryo a little bit.. He's so stoic.. You know, he kinda reminds me of Naru._

"Well we gotta check things out first! I'm Mai, what's your name?" I smiled at him and I moved to rest on my knees. The boy continued to stare at me.

"Ah, Mai I see you've met my nephew, Tobe-kun! I was afraid we had scared you off already," Ryo came walking up from the hallway, Naru behind him. I could feel Naru's gaze on me as Ryo offered his hand to me and lifted me off the ground with ease.

"Tobe-kun, how about you go help Kimi-chan in the kitchen! I think I heard her talking about baking a pie or two, and later we can go see Tamaki-kun," Ryo crouched in front of Tobe-kun and patted his head. The small boy's face lit up at the sound of visiting "Tamaki-kun".

"You better promise," Tobe-kun yelled as he bolted towards the kitchen. Ryo laughed as he stared after the boy, a warm sadness in his eyes and smile.

"He is my brother's son. Unfortunately, my sister-in-law died during childbirth, and my brother is constantly overseas for business. So Tobe-kun doesn't get to spend a lot of time with his father, so the staff and I try our very hardest to keep him happy. Tamaki-kun is our neighbor of course, the Nakamoto's son. He's around Tobe-kun's age so we had hoped they would make great friends," Ryo smiled sadly then sighed.

"I apologize for my musings! Sometimes I share too much! If you'd like, my staff is here for you, use them whenever needed Shibuya-san. They will help you carry in your equipment," Ryo said to Naru, while turning to a butler and giving him instructions to bring in our equipment.

"Thank you for your hospitality Kinoshita-san. As I had stated earlier, we will do a preliminary investigation to determine whether or not the activity here is in fact paranormal. If we come to the conclusion that it is due to paranormal reasons, our other associates will arrive within a few days to assist us," Naru stated. Ryo nodded and looked to me, "may I steal you for a moment, Mai?"

"Yeah, sure! Oh wait.. Um, Naru is it alright? Or do you need me to get immediately to work," I asked Naru. He stared at me, then looked to Ryo.

"Not too long please, Kinoshita-san. I would like to get our equipment in place and the investigation under way as soon as possible," Naru said as he turned and walked down the hallway.

 _For some reason, I feel like Naru is mad at me.._

"Please, follow me." Ryo gently pulled my arm through his, and put my hand on his arm. His other hand resting my mine. We walked with our arms linked together up one of the staircases. I couldn't stop the blush that crept over my face and stayed there. We came to stand in front of the angry man's portrait.

"This would be my great-great grandfather, Hiroshi Kinoshita. A lot of "great"'s huh?" Ryo laughed and continued, "he was a bit of a tyrant in his old age, but wasn't always like that. He had built this magnificent palace for his beloved wife. The story goes that he had moved from Japan to England alone when he was just a teenager, he made a good living there and ended up being a doctor. Hiroshi met a beautiful english woman, named Eleanor O'Connor. The two instantly fell madly in love, and moved back to Japan. However, Eleanor was extremely homesick, but loved Hiroshi too much to move back to England and tear him away from his beloved homeland. So, Hiroshi built this place. After three long years, construction was complete."

Ryo's eyes were trained on the portrait, as I stared at him in awe.

"However, Eleanor would not spend much time in this house. After about living in this house for 2 years, she became pregnant with twin boys. Hiroshi and Eleanor were delighted, being an older couple they weren't sure they'd ever be able to conceive. But during the birth, Eleanor passed away, holding only one of her sons. The house had claimed its first victim. Hiroshi was so distraught and inconsolable, for 5 years he never once left the grounds. He had always blamed his sons for his beloved's death, never claiming them. Instead, he left the staff to take care of them. Until, one day, while his sons played in the music room, that room to the left of the front doors, Hiroshi hung himself in the grand hall on the chandelier. That's the room across from the music room, the door on the right of the front entrances. He was later discovered by the nanny. This portrait was finished shortly before his passing."

I looked at the portrait, feeling for the man trapped in the canvas by the oil paint. We stayed silent until Ryo turned to me with a sad smile, "I call him our guard dog. One look at him would make any intruder go screaming for the hills."

I burst into a giggle as Ryo, giving a relieved smile gently pulled me down the left wing of the hallway. As we walked he would tell me who the people in the photos on the walls were, sometimes telling me a short story. He would laugh at some of the stories even if he never knew the person directly.

 _Ryo is so gentle, and kind, and easy to talk to. He has such a beautiful smile..I can tell he has such an open and good heart. It's really refreshing listening to him talk._

We stopped at the end of the hallway, there was a massive window that let you see down the side of the house. There on the side of the house was a small, but bountiful Ume tree orchard.

"Ah, it seems the Ume have blossomed already. I guess that's way they are called the harbingers of spring, huh?" Ryo chuckled as he opened a wooden, double doored entrance. It opened up into a blood red library with gold accents on the lining of the room, bookshelves, and furniture. The entire half of the left wall was covered in windows allowing one to see the Ume blossoms.

"Oh wow! Naru, would love this!" I blurted out as I walked into the large room, still on Ryo's arm as he guided me to a couch the lay on the opposite wall of the door.

"Naru..? Is that your pet," Ryo looked at me curiously, his question making me laugh.

 _I mean, there are times he certainly seems like one.._

"Ah, sorry. That's my little nickname for my boss," I blushingly confess. Ryo gave a small smile.

"Oh, I see! He is rather young isn't he? Younger than I, by the looks of it! And handsome too! My, if I worked for him, I'd definitely be making moves," Ryo declared excitedly. I blanched and froze for a second, until Ryo's eyes slid my way and he gave a loud laugh, throwing his head back.

"Woah, I thought you were serious for a second there! Naru's extremely narcissistic and such a workaholic, you wouldn't get very far," I laughed. Ryo gave an exaggerated frown.

"That's too bad, I really felt a connection," he gripped his heart jokingly then straighten. With a small smile he looked at me, "so you've tried?"

I blushed and began to stutter jibberish, trying desperately to form a coherent sentence.

"O-oh n-n-no! N-Not at-! Well, I-I mean-! N-No moves, b-but-! I ah-"

Ryo placed a hand on my shoulder, giving an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fluster you. It should be about time I return you to Shibuya-san, before he comes after me to collect you himself," Ryo joked as he guided me back down towards the base. My face still radiating heat from my blush as my heartbeat resisted my attempts to slow down.

 **···**

* * *

The base was a modest parlor room we had moved some future around to accommodate our monitors, but it was none the less as gorgeous as the rest of the house. It had lavender colored walls with a dark plum carpeting that reached wall to wall. The ceiling a beautiful white ceiling with a pale yellow trim. The furniture was all wood, the same reddish-brown as all the doors.

By the time dinner rolled around we had gotten everything set up. Ryo had invited us to eat with him and his family, insisting that we share at least one meal together. But before we went to the dining hall Naru wanted to give me the map of the manor and grounds, along with a list I had made of how many rooms were in the main house.

11 bedrooms

8 bathrooms

1 ballroom (The Grand Hall)

1 music room

2 dining rooms

1 library

1 sunroom

1 creepy locked attic

1 even creepier locked basement

2 parlor rooms

1 kitchen

1 private study

1 greenhouse

1 small chapel with a family mausoleum

3 garages

1 small horse ranch

1 outdoor pool

1 vegetable and herb garden

1 koi pond surrounded by a stone and flower garden

1 Ume Orchard

"Try not to get lost," Naru said as we walked into the dining room. I glared at his back as I followed.

 _Jeez, could this place be any bigger? I feel like it's more of a hotel than a home. I might really end up getting lost here.._ I mentally grumble thinking of all the work this will take to investigate.

The dining room was more intimate than the other dining hall, and the rest of the flashy rooms we had seen while setting up the cameras and microphones.

"Please take a seat, thank you for joining us," Ryo politely pulled out a chair for me. I blushed and let him gently push me into the table. Naru sat beside me, as Lin sat on his other side. Ryo sat at the very end of the table, I was seated beside him on his left.

There was an empty chair across from me that was set for another person.

"I notice there is a fifth place setting, will Tobe-kun be joining us for dinner," Naru inquired Ryo, raising an eyebrow at the empty seat.

"Ah, no I decided it would be best if just the grown-ups talked alone for a moment," Ryo gave a kind smile.

"Oh, then your fiancé?" I blurted out, suddenly remembering that he briefly mentioned that he had one.

A faint tint of pink dusted his cheeks as he scratched the back of his head.

"No no, my finacé, Akiko-chan will not be joining us this evening. I'm afraid she might not be here all week, you see she is a very business oriented woman, who is very driven and ambitious. She is currently in America right now," Ryo explained, a sad look crept onto his face.

"Who the hell are these people, Ryo-chan," A small old woman walked from the door. She had long white hair that was pulled back in a bun, adoring a kimono and a frown and glare combo that could match Naru's.

"Ah, grandmother! These are the paranormal investigators, I told you about," Ryo quickly pulled her chair out for her, but she just waved him away. His smile never wavering.

"Sit back down child. I'm not dead yet, I can pull out my own chair. So you're the ghost hunters," the old woman sounded very displeased, probably not a big fan of "ghost hunters". She sat down and glared at us, her eyes analyzing everything about us. The staff set down our meal and left, but no one made a move to touch the food. A slight tension hung in the air as the old woman studied us.

"Yes," was all Naru said, not bothering to give her any information she didn't ask for. And from what I got, I don't think she would care for anymore information she didn't ask for.

"Grandmother this is Mai Taniyama, Kazuya Shibuya, and Lin Koujo. I'd like to introduce you all to my lovely grandmother, Mizuki Kinoshita. She is the woman who practically raised me all by her self! The love of my life, the light of my sunny day, the apple of my eye, the-" Ryo flamboyantly waved his hands about, interrupted by a pea hitting him on the face by Mizuki-san.

"That's enough of that, you flowery boy," Mizuki-san snapped at Ryo. Her gazed suddenly shifted to me. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she gawked at me.

"Ryo, she-" Mizuki-san continued to gaze at me as she commanded, "come over here, child." I looked at Naru who was staring intently at the older woman. Then turned to Ryo who had an expression of worry.

I stood up and walked cautiously to Mizuki-san's side. She grabbed my chin in her delicate, but firm hand and pulled me down so that I was bent over her. She pulled me down so fast, my left hand caught my weight on the table and my right hand on the back of Mizuki-san's chair. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Naru and Lin flinch slightly in my direction. I blushed as everyone's eyes were on us.

Mizuki-san turned my face from side to side with a look of surprise etched over her facial expressions.

"HAH! Ryo, where did you find this one?! This can't be a coincidence," Mizuki-san said flabbergasted, my face still in her clutched.

"I just so happened to find Shibuya-san's company and met her when I visited them for a consultation," Ryo said, a hint of caution and worry in his voice.

"Well, she's a spitting image, that's for sure! If her hair were longer though-" Mizuki-san mused as she prodded my face and hair. Staring deep into my eyes.

"Uh-um, e-excuse me.. Mizuki-san, what're you talking about," I interrupted her. She suddenly let go of me and waved me to move back to my seat. I slowly walk back to my seat next to Naru, lightly patting my hair back into place.

"There's a legend about this place. One of two lovers. Takeshi Kinoshita and Haruka Takenawa. They were neighbors and grew up here together, he was one of Hiroshi Kinoshita's unwanted sons, and she was a very wealthy politician's daughter. It's said that they were meant to be together, brought together by the forces of nature. It was the purest of loves. Ever since they were little they were inseparable. As they grew older, Takeshi became a brilliant musician."

 _Takeshi.._ The image of the man from my dreams playing the piano popped in my head. My heart tightened.

"My great grandfather, who was Takeshi's nephew says Takeshi would always play the piano for Haruka, and she would dance as if it were the happiest day of her life."

I felt warm and cold at the same time. My heart felt warm, but my body felt cold. I began to feel butterflies in my stomach and I unconsciously looked at Ryo. He was facing Mizuki-san, but staring at me, his eyes looked glazed over as his stare bore into mine. Nonetheless, there was electricity flowing between the short distance from my seat to his. I tried to look away, but there was something telling me to stay with him. To love him..

I began to pry my eyes away from his when one word rang through my mind.

 _Takeshi._

I forced my eyes to look back at Mizuki-san, but I could still feel his stare and the energy between us.

"However, Haruka's father had arranged a marriage to his friend who was twice her age, a widower with a son, in order to benefit his career. The lovers were distraught. So they came up with a plan. On the night of the charity ball for the Ando orphanage that was hosted here, they would run away and elope. However, something happened."

 _Please. Stop. I don't want to hear anymore.._ I began to shake. My heart rate rising as the room suddenly felt colder, yet my body felt hot. I could feel the cold sweat build on the back of my neck.

 _I don't want to relive it.. Please.._

"A fire broke out in the ballroom, where the charity ball was taking place. Out of the 348 attendees, only 28 people escaped out of the fire. Out of the 18 survivors who actually lived, only two of them were children."

 _A fire.._

Flashes of flames flowed into my mind like a slideshow. Flames engulfing the bottoms of dresses, table cloths, the curtains. Children, the flames engulfing everything. Everyone. But I couldn't help them. I couldn't get to them.

 _There's nothing I can do! Stop it!_ _THE CHILDREN! STOP IT!_

Panic coursed through me, I couldn't see Mizuki-san anymore. All I could focus on was the raw fear I felt in my heart, the heat of the fire on my face, and the flames in front of my eyes.

"They found Takeshi's semi burnt corpse in the greenhouse. Haruka's blood was found in the library, but no body was ever found, so they figured she was just burnt up in the flames."

 _No.. That's not right..not burned.._

"The man Haruka was suppose to be married to was believed to have found out about the lovers' plan and out of anger started the fire. He was arrested and tried for arson and manslaughter of the third degree on a large scale and sentenced to immediate death."

I don't know if Mizuki-san continued to say more, but if she did I couldn't hear it. The blood rushing through my ears was too loud.

I felt as if I were about to explode, the fear built in my heart was so overwhelming.

 _I don't want to die! Please! Takeshi! Help me! PLEASE!_ _ **I DON'T WANT TO DIE!**_

A firm, but gentle hand landed on my shoulder.

"-ai.. Mai!" I blinked. And I was staring at the untouched food on my plate. Tears streaked my face. I looked up and saw Naru had turned my chair to face him. His hand placed firmly on my shoulder, his eyes only an inch away. Lin looked from behind him, worry clear on the usually stoic man's face. I moved my eyes back to Naru's. Those blue orbs boring into the pit of my very soul.

Without even thinking, I let out a heart wrenching sob and covered my face. The hot tears pooled under my chin until they slid down my throat.

"I-I didn't mean to upset the poor thing," Mizuki-san mumbled from across the table.

"I just wanted to mention that she is a spitting image of Haruka," Mizuki-san's raspy voice was soft.

"It was probably the story that brought a spirit about. Mai is very sensitive to them, and so the spirit tried to inhabit her," Naru's cool voice sounded above me, almost inaudible to my sobs. His hand still on my shoulder, now gripping a little tighter.

I felt Naru's other hand take hold of my other elbow and gently pulled me to my feet.

"Mai, can you walk?" _Naru's voice.. It's so soft.._

I nodded as more flashes of fire flew across my closed eyelids. _Please! No! Not again! NO!_

Suddenly the sounds of screams erupted around me. It sounded as if they were in the room with us, but peeking through my blurry vision I couldn't see anyone other than the five of us.

The screams grew louder, and now the voices of children joined them. Screaming, begging for their parents. I tried to cover my ears, but to no avail. The screams and pleading grew louder.

"Naru!" I tried to scream, but I couldn't hear my own voice over the other screams.

 _PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T SAVE THEM!_

Naru's muffled voice was extremely close, and I felt his hot breath on my forehead, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

I could feel my legs weakly moving, almost being carried as I tried desperately to clear my mind of the chaos.

 _Please! I can't save them! Someone! Anyone! HELP!_

Next thing, I knew I was sitting on the ground, hunched over still covering my ears. I thought I heard Naru's voice through all the screams telling me to open my eyes.

 _No, I don't want to see them! I can't help them! I can't see the burning bodies! NO!_

"Naru! Please!" I tried again to scream. I could feel my vocal cords vibrating, but I was drowned out by the other voices calling for help. I felt a warmth around me. The warmth began to heat up becoming like fire, I began to thrash around trying to escape it. But the fire wasn't letting go of me. I opened my eyes to see only flames. I pinched them closed again and threw my hands out.

 _I'm burning! I'M BURNING! IT HURTS! NARU!_

"Naru! Burning! I'M BURNING!" My voice was lost again as I fought to escape the flames. While I waved my hands around, my right hand felt as though it collided with something solid.

Naru's firm, strained voice became clear, "Mai, you're safe. I'm here. Calm down. You're safe. Mai!"

I gave one huge shove and I landed on my back on the floor. The heat vanished and it was silent except for the sound of panting. I opened my eyes and wildly looked around. My heartbeat racing as I tried to catch my breath.

Above me lay Naru, a few droplets of sweat coated his skin, his clothes were disheveled, and his hair out of place. He was panting in unison with me and his eyes were strained as he glared down at me. There was what looked like frustration and relief in his two beautiful, sea like irises. A red mark adorned his left cheek, making his perfect, pale skin flush.

I then realized our position. As I lay on my back on the ground, Naru was above me. Naru's knees were on either side of my hips, pressing into my sides as his hands pinned my arms on either side of my head. I felt two hands on my ankles and looked down to see Lin pinning my ankles down, his one visible eye trained on my face.

I blushed as the last of the tears rolled down the sides of my temples and into my hair.

"Are you okay," Naru asked while slightly panting, still managing to sound cool and collected. His grip on my wrists loosening.

I nodded, "yes. You can let me up now, guys... I'm sorry," my voice came out as a raspy strained version of my usual voice, the back of my throat aching with each word. Naru's gaze never leaving my eyes as he and Lin stood up, Naru gently helping me to my feet, his hands still wrapped around my wrists. He let go of one of my wrists while slightly pulling me across the room.

"The fire.. The voices.. They were just so real. I'm sorry," I apologized again, this time my voice only a whisper. Naru moved me to a couch centered in the middle of the room. He let go of my wrist when I lowered myself to the plush cushions.

Naru picked up a full teacup from the coffee table in front of me and placed it in my hands before sitting in a chair across from the couch. Naru's eyes stayed on me as I shakily brought the cup to my lips and sipped the hot, soothing liquid. I shakily inhaled the lavender scent then sipped the warm liquid through my lips. I slowly exhaled as I opened my eyes.

"Better?" Naru asked, his eyes fixed on me. I gave the best smile I could give knowing it would be weak and nodded.

I felt something warm draped around my shoulders. I turned to see Lin wrapping the edges of a brown blanket around my arms. His finger tips brushing along the tops of my arms, they hovered there until he was sure the blanket wouldn't slip off my shoulders.

"You were cold to the touch," Lin simply stated as he straighten, his height made it easy for him to bend over the low back of the couch. I realized that I was freezing now, despite feeling like I was being burned alive just a moment ago.

"Thank you, Lin." I smiled up at him, and was pleasantly surprised when he returned a small smile of his own. I tugged the blanket tighter around my body with one hand.

"Now what was it that you saw," Naru asked, his tone very obviously softer than usual. I looked down at the teacup that I held in my lap. The dark liquid still within the confines of the cup.

"It wasn't so much of what I saw really, but what I felt."

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed the story so far! If you have read my other story "** **The Higurashi Case** **" I would like to apologize. I completely forgot that I was writing that 4 years ago, and now that I'm looking at it I am unsure as to whether I'd want to continue it to the end.**

 **As always please review and leave your thoughts.**

 **Ciao**

 **-Nekothorn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! PSA: Along with "** _ **The Kinoshita Case**_ **", I have two other** _ **in-progress**_ **stories! One the "Darkest Powers" book series called, "** _ **The Transcending**_ **", and I will be debuting a story for "Psychic Detective Yakumo" soon!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Mai's POV:**

Naru sat still as he I thought about my recount of the episode I experienced during dinner. Lin had moved to the monitors and began typing away as usual on his laptop.

Naru held his hand to his chin, still thinking. I stood up, the blanket sliding from my shoulders. I bent over the coffee table, and poured the hot tea into one of the two empty tea cups that were left on the tray. I walked to stand in front of Naru and stretched the cup in front of him.

He blinked, and nodded as he took the cup from me. Our hands grazing each other's as the dishware was exchanged. My heart skipped a beat and the skin that brushed his burned. I blushed as I moved back to my blanket, wrapping the cloth tight around me as I pressed the blanket and my hand to my chest, silently begging my heart to calm down.

 _Even after all this time, I still get all worked up at the littlest things. I'm hopeless._ I sighed and stared at my teacup. Until something popped in my head.

"Hey Naru, where did this tea come from?" _I don't remember there ever being a tea set in here before, and it would've been cold by the time we got back._

"Kinoshita-san brought it in here while you were channeling the spirit's emotions," Naru nonchalantly said as he took a sip of tea, before standing up and walking to the monitors.

 _How embarrassing! Ryo saw me like that! He must think that I'm crazy! That I hallucinate!_ My inner thoughts crying as I flop back against the back of the couch. The short hair surrounding my face flying back, suddenly leaving my ears and forehead feeling cool against the air. My head lolling to the left to look at Naru and Lin.

Both talking, as Lin types and Naru turns to lean against the table, facing me as he reads a file next to Lin. His left cheek still a light red. I blinked. The image of Naru leaning over me on the ground, the mark on his cheek fresh. I blushed as I continued to gaze at him. _Oh yeah, I guess I was probably the cause for that. Naru is always helping me, and I'm always giving him grief.. I haven't even thanked him and Lin yet._

I stood and slipped out of the room, and looked down the hall. To my right was the front entrance, to my left was more of a hallway then a dead end with two doors on either wall. I remembered Tobe-kun had disappeared into the room just to the left of this one when Ryo mentioned baking, so maybe there was a kitchen?

The door had been held open when I saw Tobe-kun run into it, now closed I realized it was a swinging door that could not be locked. The smell of food hung in the air, making my mouth water. _Definitely has to be it._

I pushed through the swinging door to be proven right, there I stood in a huge kitchen that looked like it could hold 40 cooks and more. There were currently seven staff members in the kitchen, two of them cooking while the others prepared and did various other tasks. None of them noticing my entering.

"Woah!" I gape at the beautiful room that made my shabby little apartment kitchenette look like a children's play house. At the sound of my voice, a few of the staff members jumped.

"Oh, hello miss! You must be Taniyama-san! I'm afraid I wasn't expecting anyone to come back here, I apologize for the mess," a cute blonde haired girl came running to my side. She looked about my age, if not younger and had blonde hair in two big pigtails high on either side of her head. She had big green eyes that hid behind a pair of purple glasses. She looked like a foreigner, definitely not Japanese. But her Japanese was flawless.

She wore what looked like what the maids wore, except she had a cute sea foam green apron over the uniform. The maid uniform wasn't anything scandalous like how I had seen in movies and the manga my friends read. They were modest with long sleeves and the hem of the dress fell all the way to the floor.

I smiled, "oh no! I'm sure guests don't really come back here! I'm sorry for the intrusion! I just came here to see if I could borrow a cool handkerchief. It seems I've accidentally hit my boss in the face," I laughed as I scratched my head. The young maid looked startled and started bustling around the kitchen.

"Oh my! An employee to punch one's boss! How brazen, perhaps he was doing something he shouldn't have been doing," she said excitedly as she ran a peach colored handkerchief under the tap.

 _Sh-she's very energetic!_ I thought helplessly as I watched her almost dancing in place as she cooled the handkerchief.

"Uh no! It's not like that at all! Naru didn't do anything, in fact he was just helping me! I was the one to-" I blushed as I tried to explain my awkward "it-was-because-of-a-ghost" situation. She skipped back to me and clasped my hand around the damp handkerchief and her hand.

"So then, you did something you were not suppose to? And on such familiar terms with your boss! My, you two must be.. in a.. forbidden relationship." The maid's green eyes sparkled with excitement and admiration. I couldn't stop the blush that crept on my face and neck.

"EH?! Uh, no! It's n-not like that! We-we're not-" I began to try to explain, but she ignored me and began to muse at what she thought of Naru and I's made up relationship. Her cool, damp hands still tightly clasped mine as she all but jumped in excitement.

 _W-Wait! She's got it all wrong!_

"Ohhhh how daring! How beautifully forbidden! You two must be so in love! Oh yes, I can see it on your face! A girl in love! In love with her boss! How romantic! I truly envy you miss! Truly! You are my idol, Taniyama-san! To love him and yet hit him! How passionate! Yet for no one to know-" She blushed as she continued with her musings letting me go to cup her own face.

"Th-thank you for your help!" I ran out of the swinging door as fast as I could and bolted into the base. My sudden entrance caused the two men to look up. Naru's eyes met mine and I could feel the already hot blush get hotter. My heartbeat was racing as I looked down.

"What is it, Mai," Naru asked, still leaning on the table across the room from me and the door.

"N-Nothing, just met the cook I think. That's all," I mumbled as I watched Naru move to stand next to the coffee table, bending down and taking his tea cup and sipping it then setting it down, a slight grimace on his face.

 _The tea must be cold already._

I saw Naru's eyes flicker to my hand then back to the file he was holding. I remembered why I had ventured out into the kitchen. I walked over to Naru and without thinking I stood right in front of him.

"Mai, wha-" Naru began to ask, his brows slightly furrowing in confusion to my sudden close proximity to him. I gently dabbed the handkerchief on his cheek, effectively silencing him.

Naru's blue-grey eyes widened in surprised then quickly recovered. I continued to dab at his cheek when he didn't resist. I kept my eyes glued to his cheek, knowing I'd lose myself if I looked up into his beautifully captivating eyes that I knew were boring into me right now. The blush from my cheeks feeling as if it went away, I sighed.

"I'm sorry, Naru. I assume it was me who did this while channeling those spirits. But also, thank you for helping me. After all, it was your voice that I heard through all those screams, and it helped me," I slightly smiled as I quit dabbing and gingerly pressed the cloth to his cheek, feeling his warmth through it and onto my palm.

I looked up at his eyes to see that he was staring down intensely at me, but it wasn't a glare. His face was stoic, but his eyes seemed almost questioning. I smiled up at him.

Suddenly his hand was over mine that was resting against his cheek. His fingers pressed into the cloth as his palm lifted off of mine, tilting his head down and away from my touch. His bangs hiding his expression.

"I got it, thanks Mai," Naru spoke as he turned away and sat down on the chair we were standing in front of.

"You too Lin, thank you," I smiled over at the tall man's back. Without turning, he nodded knowing I was probably looking at him. I giggled and sat down on the couch about to check the tea when a beeping sounded through the room.

"The EMF meter," I say as Naru and I move to the monitors.

"That's the library. Lin, what visual and audio is that?" Naru asks, his eyes glued to the monitor that showed the EMF spikes.

"Camera six, mic six. The library. There's a sudden drop in temperature, down five degrees in two minutes. Eight degrees. Ten degrees. Naru, it's descending and it hasn't even been five minutes from the initial drop," Lin said, as his fingers ghosted over the keypad, the windows of all the digital temperature gauges opening on his computer screen.

I looked up to the monitors and found the one labeled " _Camera six_ ". My body went rigid, as I scooted closer to the monitor. I didn't even notice when my chest bumped into the back of Lin's head or when I practically pushed Naru out of the way.

"Mai-" Naru annoyed, about ready to scold me when I pointed to the monitor.

"Naru, look. It-It's a.. a woman," I almost yell out. At the end of my finger, on the monitor stood what looked like a female figure.

Not much could be made out, since the lights weren't one, and it was getting dark out with the sun hiding beyond the trees on the horizon. The night vision setting hadn't kicked on just yet, but you could faintly make out the figure of a woman standing a little off camera, in the far corner of the library.

Her silhouette dark, but her long, maybe brown hair flowed to her waist. She looked like she was wearing a ball gown that poofed out just a little at the hips.

The base was silent as we all stared at the monitor.

"Down twenty-four degrees now," Lin mentioned the temperature, as a light fog began to appear through the room. Encasing the woman, but not fully shrouding her from our view.

Naru leaned over, pressed a button and turned the big audio dial towards the right. Nothing but static as the woman continued to stand there, but then a small noise was heard.

I leaned in to try to hear it better. Another soft noise. Then another. It was.. crying. A woman's voice crying. The soft crying becoming faintly louder. My stomach suddenly sank. The need to help this woman began to swell in my chest, in my heart.

 _I need to see her. Why is she crying? Maybe she's not even a spirit, maybe she's a human who really does need help!_ I suddenly turned and began running towards the door.

"Mai!" Naru called after me, but I didn't stop. I reached the door, and placed my hand on the doorknob ready to turn it when a loud static screeching came over the speakers causing me to cover my ears and drop to my knees.

I turned around to see Naru and Lin covering their ears to, until Lin finally cranked the dial to the left, silencing the screeching. I ran over to the monitors again to see that the woman had disappeared out of view, and the night vision had kicked on.

"Lin, rewind that visual," Naru commanded as he stood next to me behind Lin.

"Why Naru? We should go look in the library first to see if that woman is still there," I look up at him to see him staring intensely at the screen.

"Because that could have simply been a prank, Mai. Someone could have easily walked in there when we weren't fully paying attention and staged it. It happens all the time, especially when there are an extensive amount of personnel on the premises that we cannot account for. To stand there until someone puts another microphone to ours to create that sound then to "disappear" just as how a spirit would, exactly when the camera switches to night vision. It is an extremely risky prank, but if executed well can appear flawless. Although I highly doubt anyone would be so meticulous and resentful of our presence on the first day being here to go to such lengths of sabotage. In this field of work, hard facts and evidence are critical," Naru stated with his arms crossed.

"But what about the temperature dropping? And now it's going back up after that woman disappeared," I challenged him as I faced towards Naru.

"Blowing on a bowl of ice near or towards our temperature gauge can cause the sensors to misread the actual temperature of the room. Anyone with a basic knowledge of our kind of equipment can easily pull off a trick like that. Even you, Mai," Naru moved to stand next to Lin, leaning his hip and hand on the table as he watched the recording.

I glared at him and growled at one of his many condescending comments about my intelligence.

"You know Naru, for your information, I know a lot more than the basics of our equipment," I huff as I march towards the door.

"I would hope so, Mai. You've been working for me for almost four years. If you haven't learned anything by now, then you really are stupid." I bit my tongue as I continued to now stomp to the door.

"Where are you going," Naru's voice was now louder, indicating that he was now facing me. A quick shiver ran down my spine as I felt his piercing glare on my back. I gather the rage from earlier back up and turned around to glare at him, "the bathroom."

"Do you even know where it is," he asked point blank. I blinked, the rage replaced by sheer realization at his words.

 _He's right! I don't even know where the closest bathroom is! I mean I used one while setting up the equipment, but a butler had to show me to that one.. twice! And it was all the way up on the third floor. I hate when he's right!_ I blushed as I saw a smirk grow on my young boss's lips, knowing he had won this little battle. His arms were crossed across his chest triumphantly.

 _Wait a minute! He gave me a map! There's eight bathrooms right?! There's bound to be one by the kitchen and dining room!_ I think excitedly as I realize that there might be hope for me still.

"You gave me a map," I yell excitedly as I start to pat down my clothes, realizing that I was only wearing a pale yellow long sleeve blouse: no pockets, a deep blue skirt: no pockets, white thigh high stockings: no pockets, and brown flats: definitely no pockets.

 _Oh great! Where could I have put the map? He gave me the map before dinner, right? So either it's in here or the dining room, but why would I bring a map to dinner? So, it has to be in here! Please be in here.._ I think hopelessly as my eyes began to scan the room looking for the hotdog folded piece of paper.

I nervously looked around the room until my eyes rested on my map. That was at eye level with me. Across the room. Being held by a hand that belonged to my boss. My gaze moved up to see Naru still smirking as he watched me finally realize that he had me at checkmate.

"Naru," I growled warningly. I froze and clenched my fists at the hem of my shirt waiting to be scolded or forced into extra work for my negligence.

"You shouldn't be so careless with this Mai. I really was serious when I said to try not to get lost," Naru said as he walked towards me, one hand in his pocket as the other held the map up. His eyebrows furrowed together slightly as a ripple of concern cloaked over his deep eyes. I was still frozen, but not by the anticipation of being scolded now. But by that emotion Naru hardly ever conveyed that was somehow swimming in those eyes I loved so much. Naru isn't one to show much emotion, not to mention the kinds of emotion that were on the kinder side of the spectrum. He rarely even showed joy, let alone concern for another human being. Let alone concern for me..

Naru stopped walking when he was about a foot away from me. He gazed down at me with those same eyes. To the untrained eye, to someone who doesn't know him well, it would look like he was just glaring at me. But after being in love with Naru for so long, I really got to study and learn his subtleties. His eyes, although somewhat glaring were not hard or piercing. They were soft, still guarded as usual, but there was concern in there somewhere. And it made my heart beat like no other.

I blushed as we stood there. His gaze never wavering from mine almost as if he was savoring this moment just as I was.

 _What is he doing? Why does he do this to me when he already rejected me? Maybe he just likes to see my reaction. Maybe he loves having someone blush over him. He is a narcissist. That's right, that's why I named him Naru! "Naru, the Narcissist"!_

I noticed we both had still not said anything.

We both opened our mouths to speak.

"Na-" I began.

"Wh-" Naru began.

The base door opened behind me, and I saw Naru's eyes move behind me, his expression going void of emotion once again.

"I apologize for the intrusion. I hope I am not interrupting your hard work," Ryo's voice rang from behind me. I spun around, almost bumping into Naru's side to see Ryo holding the door open for two butlers who held three trays with metal covers on them.

"I realized none of you had even touched dinner, so I had the kitchen prepare a new one for you. Please, enjoy. Mai, I do hope you are feeling better," Ryo glided to me as the staff members set the trays on the coffee table and left silently with smiles towards us.

Ryo placed a warm, gentle hand on my bicep and looked down at me with concern. I waved my hand and gave a slightly embarrassed chuckle. His touch was very familiar, and comforting. I enjoyed and invited the warmth that spread from his touch.

"Oh, I'm fine, Ryo! Really! It happens all the time," I smile as I reassured the handsome man. He gave another smile, making my heart flutter.

"Thank you, Kinoshita-san. You are a most gracious host," Naru nodded his head to Ryo, making Ryo blink in surprise then smile and nod back.

 _There goes Naru, being polite to everyone, but me._ I grudgingly think, as I slightly pout.

 _Though come to think of it, Naru really isn't a mean guy. I mean yes, he insults my intelligence every chance he gets, but he's never really mean. He just teases me a lot and has a huge ego. Other than that, he is still an extremely polite guy. Except saying thank you.. Or please.. Or really anything like that to me. But maybe that's just his way of being informal with me. He isn't too polite with Lin either, except he doesn't tease Lin. Maybe.. He's really just that comfortable with me._ I blush as that last thought crosses my mind. To think, Naru being comfortable with me enough to tease me as relentlessly as he does. _That must mean that I'm close to him.._

"Thank you Shibuya-san. You are after all my guests, and you are helping me. Now I'd hate to keep you from your meal. If there isn't anything else I can help you with, I will take my leave," Ryo softly bowed and began to turn, his hand slipping down my arm when I caught his hand.

Ryo stopped immediately and turned to face me, a faint blush on his cheeks. I blushed and involuntarily tightening my grip on his hand. I blushed even harder, but couldn't get my hand to let go.

"Um, bathroom? Where's the closest bathroom," I ask, my eyes glued to his, both of our eyes wide. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"Ah, the bathroom. Yes, I shall show you the bathroom," Ryo chuckled and lightly tugged me away from Naru's side.

 **Naru's POV:**

Kinoshita-san pulled Mai by the hand leading her towards the door. She was standing so close to me that I could feel the heat from her arm against my own. The heat now gone.

I watched as they walked hand in hand towards the door, both smiling with flushed cheeks, talking about the bathroom.

I turn and walk towards the coffee table dropping her map on an empty spot on the table as I take a seat on the sofa.

A nagging feeling coming over me as the image of Mai and Kinoshita-san walking out the parlor room door while holding hands flashed through my eyes.

I sighed as I uncovered a tray, taking my cell phone out of my pocket.

 **...**

* * *

 **Naru POV:**

I ended the call I had been on and sighed.

 _Mai has been gone for ten minutes. It should not have taken her that long to use the restroom. It is simply across the hall. She couldn't have gotten lost whilst being guided by the owner of the house itself. Though on one hand, if Kinoshita-san were to not guide her back, even if the restroom were connected to this very room, Mai would find a way to get lost._ I sigh as I lean back after effectively finishing my meal quickly, I replace the metal cover back onto the tray.

I stand and walk to the monitors and look at them closely. Mai wasn't on any, just a few staff members walking along the northern hallways with two timely candlesticks in their hands. All the hallways were dark, no lights turned on allowing the cameras to switch to night vision.

"Did you mark that incident with the woman in the library, Lin," I ask over my shoulder as I continued to scan the cameras.

Lin who was still eating at the coffee table replied with a simple yes.

That was when a faint thumping came from somewhere above us. Not directly, but near our room. I turn to see that Lin had heard it too and had stopped eating.

We sat in silence as we listened to the quick little thumping move across the room, disappear then come back.

 _It sounds as if children are running.._ I absently thought before Kinoshita-san's consultation in the office came back to me.

"That was one of the claims, hearing children running and laughing," I say as the thumping stopped. Then a small giggle bubbled through the ceiling.

"Mai," I suddenly remembered my missing assistant. I turned to look at the cameras to see no one on the second floor whatsoever. The room that the thumping and laughter were coming from was a guest bedroom that Kinoshita-san had told me was vacant at the moment. I look throughout the cameras and still saw no Mai.

The thumping continued with a giggle erupting every now and then. Then suddenly a loud, heavy sounding thump came from above and all went silent.

I turn swiftly and stride towards the door.

"Lin, turn up the audio and rewind the tapes. See if you can catch any of that. I'll go look for Mai," I command as I open the door and see a head of chestnut brown hair fly past me. I quickly stretch my arm out as I grab a wrist and tug the running person forcefully into me. That same head of brown hair bumped into my chest, my senses fill with the familiar scent of vanilla and strawberries.

I instinctively wrap my free arm around the familiar thin shoulders and look down to see those big, brown eyes staring up at me innocently with shock and confusion in them. A blush adorning the apples of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Her free hand came up to grip my shirt on my side.

"N-Naru!" My small assistant exclaimed as she stared up at me. I studied her face, she wore that same determined expression she always wears when running into battle, but was still shocked. I could feel the intense warmth she gave off from having her body pressed against mine.

Mai always gave off a rather intense body heat. She was so thin that you'd think she would be constantly cold, which she always complains that she is. But on the contrary, she emitted heat as if she were the sun itself. Not only was her personality a beacon of light that made one feel warm in her presence, but her physical body gave off that same welcoming warmth.

In truth, it often made me worry a little about who else would be attracted to that warmth and what trouble she got into in the non-spiritual world when I wasn't there.

"Just where were you running to," I ask as I moved us back into the room, only letting go of her shoulders to close the door. I tightened my grip on her wrist when she grabbed the doorknob to walk out. As gingerly as I could, I pulled her back, and took a step back so that the door was out of her reach.

"Didn't you guys hear that just now? Those children running and laughing," Mai asked urgently as she clenched her fists.

"Yes, but you can't just run up there alone, Mai. Lin," I say as I turn just in time to catch a flashlight he had thrown my way.

I turned back and began walking towards the door. Mai's delicate wrist still enclosed by my hand as I open the door to the hallway. I let go of her hand and began walking towards the grand staircase, clicking the flashlight on.

In the silent house, I heard two pairs of footsteps against the marble floor echoing off the walls. I turn my head slightly to the side to see Mai closely behind me, her eyes cast in front of us at the front entrance. The moonlight that poured through the great windows above the front doors spilled over the staircase and walls.

I smirked as I looked back forward. Mai always seemed to be up for running head first into danger to save someone, but was scared when it came to calmly walking towards the activity.

We scaled the staircase silently, our footsteps muted by the red carpeting. That's when I heard the thumping of running feet sound from our left. I pause on the top step to listen again. A soft form bumped into my back and clung to my shirt, no doubt attempting to not fall down the flight of stairs.

"Naru.." Mai's soft annoyed grumble sounded behind me, I could feel her warmth breath on my arm.

"Quiet, and no matter what you see or what happens, stay beside me. Don't go running off," I demand, hoping she'd listen to me this time.

 **Mai's POV:**

"Quiet, and no matter what you see or what happens, stay beside me. Don't go running off," Naru said, his voice strict and low. I looked down and noticed the arm I was leaning around was slightly bent around me as if to shield me.

We began walking into the hallway to our left, Naru leading us to a door and stopping to look down the hallway then at the door.

Naru was about to turn the knob when the running footsteps and giggling flew past us towards the window at the end of the hallway.

"What-" I began as Naru and I spin around, the beam from the flashlight shone down the hallway to see nothing.

"But.. they just ran by us," I say as I begin to walk towards the window at the end, walking into the beam of light.

Naru quickly opened the door and shown the flashlight in, he looked dissatisfied.

"What is it, Naru?" I walk beside him and look in, it was just a normal empty bedroom.

"This was where the children's footsteps originated from," he simply stated before closing the door and heading back towards base.

"We should call it a night for now, it's already midnight. You should get some sleep, Mai," Naru said, his voice soft, faintly ringing throughout the main entrance.

"You should too, Naru! You hardly ever sleep, and I mean, with this much happening already on the first day, who knows what will happen after this," I try to argue back, but it was lost on Naru. He never liked "wasting" time on sleep.

Just as we got to the bottom of the staircase, Ryo came walking out of the right hallway on the second floor above us.

"I thought I heard your voices! I apologize for the lack of lighting, I thought it would help you case. Also, I try to be as eco-friendly as possible, you know," Ryo smiled as he came gliding down the steps, his movements so elegant it looked as if he were merely hovering above the ground.

"It is rather late, if you guys are getting ready for bed, I'll gladly show you to your rooms," Ryo said as he came to a halt before us.

"That would be great. Kinoshita-san, please show Mai to her room now, I and Lin know where our rooms are already, thank you." Naru began to walk away towards the base.

"Ah, wait, I should get my map from the base-" I was interrupted by Ryo pulling my arm through his again.

"It's fine, Mai. I'll drop it off in your room later," Naru threw over his shoulder as he disappeared into the hallway. I stared into the darkness after him as Ryo and I began climbing the stairs.

"You know, I do apologize for my grandmother's story upsetting you, er.. causing the, uh.. spirits to.." Ryo tried explaining apologetically. His hand the rested on mine tightened slightly as he became nervous trying not to offend me. I just giggled at his nervousness.

"You're fine, don't worry about it. Like I said, it happens all the time!" We continued to walk up the steps slowly, mainly because I was trying not to trip.

"That really can't be healthy, can it," The charming man beside me asked concerned.

"Well, it doesn't physically hurt me too much, and it helps with the case. It helps me understand the spirits, you know? To understand their thoughts, their memories, and their pain. It helps us help them. I mean, to be trapped in a place where you most likely died and then have to relive the most terrifying and painful moments of your life forever, it must be a horrible way to exist. After All, spirits are just past human being's consciousness. They're not usually demons, they were once alive like you and I. If we can understand them and their feelings, it's easier to purify them." I look up at the painting of the angry man named Hiroshi.

"Purify..?" I could see Ryo looking at me in my peripherals and I just smiled in response.

"Yeah, instead of exercising the spirit. Hiroshi for example. Yes, he may have been extremely bitter towards the end of his life, and even disowned his own children. But to understand the pain of losing the one he loved, to show him compassion; if his spirit were left here, we would have to purify his soul and show him that staying here in pain and misery would be no good, that his wife was waiting for him on the other side. Purification is a much more effective and harmless way of helping spirits to the other side. Whereas exercising them is painful and sometimes can turn them resentful and then later they would become so full of hate that whatever human part of them that they had would slowly disappear until they became completely different. Almost like a demon," my explanation ended in a whisper as I smiled up at Ryo.

He looked down at me with almost an expression of awe, his eyes gentle. He smiled and pulled me down the right hallway.

"I see. You really are a compassionate ghost hunter aren't you," he said as he chuckled.

"I have to be! Or else Naru would be hopeless," I joked. A laugh bubbling through my chest.

"You know, I apologize if I make you uncomfortable. I just," Ryo paused as we came to stand in front of a door. I looked up at him quizzically, he looked almost worried, scared to tell me.

"I just feel an intense connection with you. I feel as if I need to be beside you and protect you, almost in a possessive way," his face grew grim as he continued, his eyes glued to the door, "I don't mean to, but after meeting you, it's almost instinctual. Again, I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable, but I insist that you understand what it is I am feeling."

I blushed as I stared wide eyed at our host. _Is.. Is this a love confession?! No! I.. he has a fiance.. Right?!_

I opened my mouth to say something, but he gave a nervous chuckle. A forced smile played on his lips, not really reaching his eyes.

"Here, this is your room," he opened the door to reveal a beautiful room that had high ceilings, rose colored walls with white trim, and a deep red carpeting. A beautiful bed was the first thing you saw when entering the room, a sheer canopy hung from the tall bed posts and draped over the edges of the bed, the canopy although sheer was a light rose pink, matching the walls beautifully. The bed sheets were pure white and accented the darker wooden furniture perfectly.

Large windows covered the wall opposite of the door, and a small door was on the other side of the bed, next to the windows. Ryo pointed out that room as the private bathroom that was shared with the room next door.

We walked into the room, and I found my luggage was resting against an arm chair near a dresser.

"My staff have already put your clothes in the dresser. Do you like the room," Ryo asked, letting go of my arm as I ran over to the windows to look out over the massive grounds of the estate. I could see the greenhouse, pool, and garden and koi pond easily from my room.

"Yes! Ryo, I love it! It's gorgeous," I exclaim excitedly as I twirl around to take in the entirety of the room. As I stopped spinning I saw Ryo chuckling as he watched me, his usually soft eyes, now somehow softer and a special warmth in them made me suck in a breath. Butterflies began to ripple through my stomach.

"I knew you would. Coincidentally, this was Haruka Takenawa's room when she would stay here with Takeshi.. They weren't allowed to stay in the same room, so it was said that he modeled this room specifically to her fancy, and it hasn't been changed since. Aside from the bed linens of course," he lightly chuckled. The warmth in his eyes seemed to have intensified as he walked over to me, and the feeling in the air began to change.

I began to feel uneasy, yet comfortable. My heart beat rose as Ryo slowly made his way to me, and I felt the urge to just run over and.. And kiss him? Warmth spread throughout my body as I stared at him. Love. I feel love.

My body froze as I tried to fight this overwhelming feeling of joy of just seeing him. My body aching to wrap my arms around him. Ryo stood in front of me, his presence slightly changing. It didn't feel like the charming, over polite host that welcomed us here. It was the same presence I had felt in the office when we were saying our goodbyes, and at dinner when listening to Mizuki-san tell that story. It was a deeply saddened yet hopeful and passionate presence. And the affections were towards me, it made me feel like a prized gem when he stared at me like that, that foreign presence hanging in the air around him.

Ryo slowly placed his hands on my shoulders and stared down lovingly at me. I felt light headed and almost in a trance, my head swimming in a pleasant fogginess with only one thing clear. My mind was focused on nothing, but the man in front of me. On nothing, but Takeshi..

 _Takeshi.. My love_..

Our bodies slowly closed the gap between us as Takeshi's arms wrapped around my shoulders. My mind went blank and I placed a hand on his cheek and let out a sigh of contentment as our faces drew closer. I inhaled and was filled with that familiar scent of his. Images of him sitting at the grand piano flooded my mind causing a wave of simple euphoria to flow through me. That song he used to always play for me..

I placed my empty hand against his other cheek, trapping his face between my palms. I gently gave him a little Eskimo kiss as I rubbed the tips of our noses together then slowly tilted my head to the right, taking my time to enjoy the closeness. My eyes slipping closed as my mind wandered aimlessly from thought to thought as it slowly went blank. It felt as though I had done it a thousand times, as though it was as regular a habit for me as making tea for Naru.

 _Naru…_

I froze.

 _Wait.. Naru.. that name.. Naru.. I love Naru.. not.. Not Takeshi. Take- I mean Ryo! Ryo!_ I pushed away from Ryo as I gasped for air, not realizing that I was holding my breath.

"N-Naru," I breathlessly whisper as I could feel my body tremble and a blush creep on my cheeks.

It looked as though Ryo snapped out of it too, because he too stood there shocked. We stared at each other until a noise broke us from our staring contest.

I looked over to see Naru leaning on the doorway, his arms crossed. I could feel all the color drain from my face, my stomach sinking. His glare piercing me, making me feel guilty and scared.

"Kinoshita-san, thank you for showing Mai to her room. Have a good evening," Naru simply said, the bitterness in his voice evident. Ryo looked between Naru and I, clearly beyond flustered and confused.

"I-I deeply apologize Mai. I don't know what came over me. Good night," Ryo quickly bowed and briskly walked to the door.

"Ah, it's alright Ryo. R-Really. Good night," I weakly yell after him, my knees feeling as though they'd give out at any moment. He paused for a moment to give me an apologetic and embarrassed smile before continuing to the door.

As he passed Naru, they exchanged a look. Naru had such a glare fixed on him that made Ryo slid beside him through the doorway even faster and disappear into the hallway.

I gripped the shirt that covered my heart, feeling so bad for Ryo. Afterall, I don't think it was his fault. Naru's glare was cold enough to probably kill a man from fright.

Naru swiftly walked over to me and glared down at me, his eyes just as piercing. I shrunk a little bit, feeling extremely vulnerable right now after what just happened. I leaned my back slightly on the heavy, velvet curtains that grazed against the floor. My heartbeat still slowing down, but my head still felt foggy.

 _Naru is angry. He's_ _ **really**_ _angry._ I think as I look down.

"Mai, it is not alright," Naru began, his voice harsh and sharp as he loomed over me.

"But Naru! It wasn't his fault-" I tried to say, but Naru interrupted me.

"Not his fault?! Mai. He was just about to assault you, do you understand that?" If Naru's glare could intensify any more than it already had, it would have when he hissed out the word "assault". His usual low, soft voice was raised. His arms now uncrossed and fell at his sides. I could see the slightest tension in his shoulders. Could it be that Naru was losing his strong composure.

"No he wasn't-" I tried to fight back.

"No?! Then what do you call it when a man forces himself onto a woman, Mai." I glared up at him. How dare he even accuse Ryo of trying to do such a thing. I took a step forward, making Naru's chest just a mere couple of inches from mine.

"He wasn't forcing himself onto-" I was interrupted once again by Naru's harsh words.

"So then you wanted it," Naru accused, anger was clear on his face in his subtle way of showing it. His blue-grey eyes blazing, causing them to almost glow. If I wasn't so angry I would have been caught breathless by the sight. I then noticed my luggage slightly vibrating and shaking. Not just my luggage, but the chair it was resting against was shaking as well.

 _Is that Naru..is that his PK?_

"No! I just-"

"So he _was_ forcing himself onto you, Mai. That-" I took a step forward, Naru's face was an inch away from mine since he was a little bent over me.

"Naru! I think it was Takeshi," I rushed to yell the words out before he could interrupt me again. I involuntarily clutched the front of Naru's shirt with my hands, on his chest. After the words flew out of my mouth, it felt as though my energy was suddenly weak. Like I had finally let out a big secret, and a weight had been lifted from my shoulders.

Naru paused.

"I-I think it was Takeshi that was in Ryo. When we were standing there.. It didn't feel like Ryo. There was a different presence about him. And I.. the words I thought.. and the feelings.." I blushed as I looked at my hands that clung to the material covering Naru's chest, thinking about how I had thought about loving Takeshi.

"What were you thinking," Naru asked, the anger in his voice from before still lingering, but not as prominent. Instead, there was his usual factly way of talking in place like always. It was somewhat calming.

"I-I thought.. About how much I loved him.. Takeshi, I mean. How much I wanted to kiss him," I whispered out. I peeked up through my bangs at Naru, who was lost in thought while staring at the top of my head.

"Hm, then it seems that since you apparently resemble Haruka Takenawa, it is a safe bet that she is the spirit that is attempting to possess you. Same goes for Kinoshita-san. Since you mention that he resembles the man in your dream, right down to the same birthmark. Assuming the man in your dream is Takeshi kinoshita, then that would make sense as to why Takeshi would possess Kinoshita-san to get to you," Naru stated as I straightened and let go of his shirt. Blushing again at the realization that I was pulling a Masako on Naru.

"That makes sense. So, then will that kind of.. thing.." I blush at the incident of Ryo and I almost kissing, "keep happening?"

"Most likely. They were lovers in the past. It is only natural for them to want to be together in spirit and body," Naru stated as he walked towards the door.

"AND BODY?!" I yell at the realization of what that would mean. My cheeks flushed with heat as I clasped my hands over them.

 _AND BODY! Th-That means..! Body! As in..! Lovers! Together in spirit and body! No way! I haven't even..d-d-done that myself! L-Let alone with a spirit in the body of a client! AHHHHH!_ I internally scream as my heartbeat flutters rapidly.

"Relax, Mai. I won't let that happen," Naru's calm, soft voice rang through my thoughts. I look up at him to see his face, not exactly smiling, but giving me a soft look. His eyes were the ones that were smiling, giving me just as much heart palpitations as his usual rare smile would have. His lips didn't have to be turned upwards to receive the same blush from me, as long as those gentle looking eyes were fixed on me. That was enough for me.

"Try to get some rest. Goodnight Mai," those warm blue-grey eyes disappearing from my view as he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving me to my thoughts..

I slumped to the floor and took in what all had happened.

 _I'm exhausted._ I thought defeatedly.

* * *

 **How are you guys liking it so far? Sorry, it's rather long!**

 **Let me know all your thoughts, predictions comments, concerns, or just what else you'd like to see me write!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Ciao**

 **-Nekothorn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Don't forget to check out my other story "Hot Springs" in** _ **"Psychic Detective Yakumo"**_ **!**

 **FYI: This is after Akumu No Sumu Ie**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _March_

 _Day 2_

 **Mai's POV:**

I opened my eyes to see nothing but little glowing specks of light floating peacefully in the darkness around me. I realized I was lying on my back. Whatever I was lying on was warm and firm beneath my body.

 _This must be one of those dreams.._ I groggily thought as I slowly move to my feet. I look around to see nothing. That is until something illuminated in the distance.

The lit object started to float towards me as I stared at it. It started to form shapes within it, completely entrancing me in it's transformation.

"Hello Mai."

I whip around to see none other than that all too familiar form. Blue-grey eyes captured me with a peaceful stare, a small smile formed on his lips.

"Gene.." I sigh as I stare at him. The last time I saw him was on that case with Midori-san and her mother in that house full of mirrors. Naru showed me Gene in his reflection.

After that, he never appeared in my dreams again. Though he was only acting as my spirit guide, he did help me a lot in my dreams so when he never came back, it felt really lonely. Throughout the rest of the cases, I was alone to interpret the dreams, whether I was seeing someone's last terrifying moments or reliving them. At first I felt often lost, inexperienced, or just plain useless; having this ability and yet not having a lot of knowledge to interpret much left me feeling inadequate. But I did learn, and slowly got better.

"It's been awhile. Though it seems that you haven't needed me. I'm proud of you, Mai," Gene softly praised as he walked to me, a hint of sadness dripped through his words. I smiled.

"But why are you still here?" A grim shadow loomed over his expressions to my question. _So many questions.. I have to have ask you.._

"I have always stayed by Naru, and right now.." he paused for a moment. I mentally noted that he used my nickname for his brother.

"..right now, I felt as though I could help you.." he took another pause as if calculating his next words carefully.

".. You've become so powerful already, I figured you didn't need me. I had used you in the past to get to my brother, and had deceived you into thinking I was him. I feel horribly guilty for it. I don't have to go through you to get to him anymore, and so I decided that unless you needed me, then I would not force you to see such heinous things. While guiding you, I sensed you had great potential in psychic abilities and I figured that if I were using you, then I might as well aid you in the process as well. I merely wanted to help awaken your abilities. And you and your abilities have blossomed beautifully." Gene beamed proudly, still a hint of guilt in his expression.

"Thanks to you, Gene. And I completely understand! I keep thinking that if I had any chance to speak to my mom, I would take it. And you helped me in more than one way! You don't need to feel guilty, so please drop by whenever you want. I've missed you, you can't imagine what it's like with only Naru the Narcissist bossing me around without a single 'thank you'," I waved my hands above my head and acted frustrated. He smiled again, his shoulders relaxing as he gave a small chuckle. I crack a smile as the tension in the air lightened.

I don't think I could ever understand truly what Gene must have been going through, and that made me want to help him and Naru even more. I just couldn't help but feel a little hurt that he was able to see me, but chose not to. I thought about if he knew that Naru thought I loved him. If Gene thinks the same. Maybe that was also why he didn't show up in my dreams. After all, I was half convinced myself. While Naru was in England, I kept turning everything over in my mind. And when I finally saw Naru's emotionless face walk into the office after returning, I knew I was in love with Naru, not Gene. I do care for Gene, but I can't bring myself to actually love him in a romantic way.

"But why have you showed up _now_ ," I question, referring to the case we were currently on.

"This time.. I noticed the spirits are rather attached to you and Kinoshita-san. The spirits that inhabit the estate have noticed your presence," Gene's voice took on a very Naru like tone as he looked over my shoulder, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Mai, you are such an understanding, kind, and compassionate woman. And that is something that is so special and endearing about you," Gene looked back at me, his eyes softening as he smiled down at me for a moment as he paused. He continued with a more serious tone, the smile forming into a frown, "But please, try to resist the urge to comply to the spirits. I know they seem harmless, but no matter how sweet and innocent the spirit is, once that spirit gets a taste of being alive again it becomes harder for them to leave your body. No one wants to die, so they will try to possess you and stay in your body for as long as they can. And the longer they stay in you, the more dangerous it becomes for you and that spirit. Please remember that."

His voice fades as he casts me one last firm yet concerned look before I turn around to see a ceiling, my body suddenly in a laying down position.

Gene's gentle voice faintly echoed in the room as if it were a mere whisper in the breeze, "I've missed you too, Mai."

The sound of a piano floats in the air, the song instantly sets butterflies in my stomach. I sit up and take in my surroundings.

 _This is the same dream I've been having.._

I went through the same motions again, standing, walking into the other room, hugging the man who was playing the piano from behind.

Only this time, I didn't wake up when we moved to kiss each other.

His lips felt as soft and gentle as they looked. His fingers left the ivory black and white keys as he turned to kiss me deeper, one of his hands resting on my cheek while the other snaked around my waist.

We broke apart, both breathing a little heavily as I leaned my forehead down onto his. I close my eyes as breathe in his scent.

"Takeshi.." I peacefully murmur. I straighten my back, his head resting on my stomach as I ran my fingers through his soft, black hair. I hum the song he had finished playing while his arms rested around my waist like he was a child holding onto his mother. I inwardly chuckled at this innocent action.

Time seemed to have stood still in that bright, and warm moment for us.

"Haruka," a voice boomed from behind me. I spun around to see an older man standing there. He wore a timely suit, his hair and beard were black with grey speckling through it. The fine wrinkles around his mouth and eyebrows deepened with frustration.

"Why must you be so difficult," the man huffed as his eyes bore into me. I shifted my weight in attempts to block Takeshi and this abhorrent man who seemed to warrant loathsome feelings within me.

"Your father and I already agreed on our marriage. You are acting like an insolent little child who has been spoiled too much," the angry man accused.

"Kato-san, I apologize, but I cannot bring myself to marry you," I strongly state in a low and soft voice. I stare him straight in the eyes, knowing my defiant behavior if seen by father would warrant extreme punishment. But at this point, I couldn't care.

"Please, Kato-san. Show some compassion. We are in love, and cannot bare to be apart. Surely there are countless other women in Japan who would be honored to be yours. You are a powerful politician who is only becoming even more successful, let that be enough for you," Takeshi pleaded, his low voice soft, but firm. He stood to move by my side, taking my hand. I looked up at him, surprised by his boldness. His usual soft eyes stared firmly at Kato-san.

"Don't think flattery will assuage me, _boy_. An ineffectual musician, the unwanted child of Kinoshita-san. Your father was a brilliant man, ruined by that weak woman who birthed you and yet never got to meet. You are of cursed blood, and a shame to your deceased father and your hard working brother. Would you want that kind of life for Haruka? Our contract is sealed, and we shall wed in a week's time. You shall end this frivolous infatuation if you care for her, lest you must make her suffer anymore," Kato-san firmly stated, his composure stiff as he turned on his heel. He paused and looked over his shoulder.

"I shall not mention this to your father, Haruka. I expect you to make the right decisions and become an obedient wife. I would hate to have to force young Kinoshita-san here out of the picture, however if that is what it will take, I am no stranger to such deeds. I will await to hear your answer on the night of the Ando Charity Ball, two days shall give you ample time to come to your senses, my fiancé. I will be off then," the older man turned his head and exited.

My heartbeat thumped rapidly against my chest, my breathing quickening as the backs of my eyes prickled with threats of tears as I my stare slid weakly to the ground. My body began to quake with the thought of the inevitable end. All this time, our love had felt like a dream, and now I was being woken up with a cold splash of water. The sweet dream beginning to transform into a bleak and painful nightmare.

My body had felt as if it was drained of any energy. My heart, though beating felt as though it was cracked and broken within my chest.

 _That was a threat against Takeshi.. Against his life._. The shock slowly mulling into sheer panic. The mere thought of Takeshi simply not existing hurt more than having him just not by my side. I felt Takeshi's warm body wrap around my own, molding as it always did to fit me perfectly.

"It's alright. We shall overcome this," he murmured soothingly, his chest vibrating against my hands and face. I clung to his warm body, trying to engrave the feeling into my mind fearing this would be one of the last times he would be in my arms. If I could not be beside him, then I would hope that my mind and body will remember him.

"Takeshi, he threatened you. He has the power to do that. I have heard things from my father, Kato-san is a very powerful man," I shakingly explain, still trying to fight back the tears. My heart felt as though it was about to burst through my chest.

"My dear, I will never leave your side," Takeshi pulled away from me slightly to look at me. Those gentle eyes that I loved so much gazed down at me with such determination that I couldn't help, but to trust him like always.

"Promise?"

He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips over mine.

"I promise."

I suddenly felt my body go limp. My eyes fluttered closed, obstructing my view of Takeshi's closed eyelids as my body was engulfed by a new warmth.

I slowly open my eyes, adjusting to the darkness. I was lying on my back in the middle of a large bed that after a moment of gaining my whereabouts, remembered had been in the guest room of the Kinoshita Estates. I laid there in the aftermath of my dream, warm tears streaked down my temples and cheeks. Unable to think of anything except what had happened, I breathed calmly, the remnants of panic and heartbreak still affecting my heart.

 _Poor Haruka and Takeshi.. To be refused to love each other. That feeling.. I felt that too when Naru had rejected me and left.. Helpless and in pain, as if my physical heart was breaking.._

I closed my eyes and dragged my arm over my closed eyelids as I rubbed the tears from my lashes, my other arm drying my temples and neck from my wandering tears. I silently thought about what Gene had warned me of.

Then I felt the bed shift.

My eyes flew open. I hadn't moved.. So why had the bed?

My heart beat a little quicker as I looked out from under my arm, sliding my eyes to the left. As my eyes adjusted once more, I saw nothing so I continued to slid my eyes over the perimeter of the bed until they froze as I stared to the right side.

There, in the moonlight, sat a figure on the edge of the bed, inches from me. By the way the body was hunched over, elbows resting on their knees told me that it was a man and he was very obviously distressed.

Fear immediately set in as I slowly moved to prop myself up on my elbows. The man noticed my movement and turn towards me.

With the moonlight behind him, I couldn't see his face.

I peered closer at him and sighed, "Ryo. You scared me, what're you doi-" I froze again.

My breathing hitched in my throat as he leaned closer and his shadowed face became more visible to me in the darkness. _This isn't Ryo._

"Haruka," Takeshi murmured weakly as he leaned closer to me, his face mere inches from me.

" _-try to resist the urge to comply to the spirits."_ Gene's words reverberated in my mind as the shadowy figure sitting on my bed continued to lean towards me.

 _Resist! I have to resist! Please don't come any closer, I'm not Haruka!_ I pinch my eyes closed and flinch back, turning my face away from him.

…

I waited for something to happen, but nothing ever did. I opened my eyes to look at where he was sitting to see nothing there, but an imprint on the sheets.

I sat up and touched the imprint, the warm sheets started to cool.

 _He was here.._ I sadly thought. Everything about this case was becoming more and more heartbreaking. I sighed as I looked down at my hands, only visible by the pale moonlight.

That's when I heard it. That song being played on a piano. That very song that makes my heartbeat flutter and pulls my stomach into knots every time I hear it.

The beautiful chords faintly echoing through the walls of the bedroom.

I couldn't stop my feet from sliding out of bed and walking to my door. I slowly cracked the heavy door open and peeked out into the hallway.

Seeing it empty I slipped through and closed my door then headed towards the grand staircase, only the delicate glow from the moonlight guiding me.

 _Even without the map and in complete darkness, I feel like I know where I'm going.. Takeshi, what are you trying to tell me?_

I finally make it down the steps, my feet now cold from the marble. I stopped at the door to the left of the front entrance, the music more prominent now.

 _This is the music room.._ I numbly think, remembering back to when Ryo mentioned it when we first go here.

I paused with my hand resting on the door. I didn't know what I would find behind the door, but for some reason I felt weak.

I took a deep breath and with some effort I opened the huge door and walked inside just as the song was coming to it's climax.

The music abruptly silenced.

Inside the door was a large room with equally large windows that displayed the front of the estates. The room was filled with various couches, chairs, large cabinets, and tables lining the walls. A few instruments were presented in a glass case, while some instrument cases and music stands were stacked neatly away in the corner. But in the middle of the room stood a grand piano, it's slick black surface shining in the indirect light from the moon.

My barefeet padded over the marble floor towards the piano.

I stared at it sadly as I ran my hand over the smooth keys, sitting down on the bench.

 _The seat is still warm..! Could someone have been playing and then just ran out when I came in? But.. I don't think that's even possible. They couldn't have known I was coming down here. Not to mention, quit playing and get out of here without me seeing them.._

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming from the door I left opened.

"Mai?" I stared as I watched a tall figure enter the room.

"Lin, hey." I stood and walked over to him, giving a small smile.

"What are you doing," he asked as he looked down at me, turning to the side and motioning me to walk through the door back into the main hall.

"I heard the piano and came to check it out. It was the same song as in my dream," I explained as I rubbed my arms suddenly feeling extremely cold. I realized then that I was standing in front of my co worker in only a pair of short shorts and a loose tank top with no bra on underneath.

I blushed and nervously pushed for more conversation, crossing my arms in front of my chest, hoping my silent co worker didn't notice my body's reaction to the cold air against my chest. If he had noticed, he was polite enough to not stare or mention it.

"How did you know I was here?" I stared down at my toes as I wiggled them.

"I saw you on the cameras," the ever stoic man replied. I look up to see him patiently staring down at me.

 _Knowing Lin, he probably knows something was off about me tonight._

"Oh.." was all I murmured, once again delved into silence.

"You should get back to bed, it's still pretty late," the chinese man advised, breaking the silence. I nodded, but couldn't help the sad, nagging feeling at the back of my mind.

"Yeah, though I feel like I might not get much sleep.. Takeshi was in my room before the piano started to play. And just before that, I had one of those dreams again." I admitted softly, thinking back to Takeshi's dark form sitting on my bed.

Lin was silent for a moment.

"I see. Would you like some tea then?" My eyes moved to Lin at his gentle request, knowing that was his way of comforting me without knowing any details. He gave me a soft look as he turned to walk towards the base.

"That's usually my line," I quietly laugh as I walk after him.

 **...**

* * *

Lin and I ended up sitting in the base in a comfortable silence for about an hour. We had talked a little in the beginning, just about getting the piano on the audio, then about Takeshi in my room, to which Lin simply stated that I had to make sure to tell Naru.

It was about five in the morning when I started to feel drowsy again. After silently sipping tea with that same brown blanket from before drapped around my shoulders, while sitting on the couch listening to Lin type, I decided to head back up to my room.

I said goodnight to Lin and went to exit, pausing a moment to turn around as I opened the door.

"Oh and Lin?"

He turned around at my questioning tone.

"Thank you." I bowed deeply and smiled at him. He gave a slight smile of his own.

"You're welcome, Mai."

With that I exited and began my return trip to my room, all the while thinking about how happy I was with the progress of Lin and I's relationship.

I wouldn't exactly call it a friendship, but starting off from him hating me and me accidently causing him to wind up in the hospital, this was close enough. He even started to call me by my first name without honorifics, like Naru!

Lin and I don't really have long conversations, but he is rather pleasant with me now. Surprisingly, when it is just him and I, Lin often comforts me when Naru yells at me or is hurt during a case.

I finally made it back to my bed and slid under the cool covers.

I watched the dark blanket of stars outside my window faintly glow as the sun began its journey into the sky.

My eyes slipping closed into a dreamless sleep.

 **...**

* * *

"Mai."

 _Who could be calling me right now? Why? Let me sleep!_ I snuggled further into my pillow with a small groan of frustration as I laid on my side, my knee bumping into something.

"Mai, are you awake?" The cool voice asked somewhere above my head. Whoever they were they sounded close.

"No," I moaned into the pillow I was clutching to my chest and face. As I came to my senses I noticed that the bed was indented right in front of me with a smaller indentation somewhere above my head, causing my head to laul back and rest on top of whatever was there.

"You trapping my hand there will only ensure that I stay here until you wake up," the voice threatened. My eyes snapped open, recognizing just who that voice belonged to.

I glanced up to see Naru leaning over me, his face hovering just above mine. I could feel the blood rushing to my face as I sat up quick, then wobbled back to catch myself on my hand.

"Why must you always sit up too fast," Naru asked as he continued to sit beside me, his thigh resting against my knee. I then realized that I had kicked off my sheets and laid there in somewhat revealing clothes.. in a bed.. with Naru sitting on the edge.

If steam could physically sizzle off of my blush it would have then as I attempted to pull my short shorts a little lower on my thighs seeing as how they rode up while I slept.

"I told you to set an alarm for six, it is seven. Why didn't you get up," annoyance laced through his accusing question. I sat frozen still leaning back on my hand which was planted right next to Naru's causing the tops of my fingers to lightly connect to his. Naru was still slightly leaning towards me as he stared at me, waiting for an answer.

"I had a dream last night, and then.. Takeshi was in my room when I woke up. After that I heard the piano playing and stayed in the base with Lin for a little before going back to sleep," I rushed to explain, hoping it would help me escape out of Naru's inquisition.

Naru stared at me for a moment, his eyes seemingly searching mine. He seemed to find what he was searching for, because he moved away from me and stood.

"Lin had informed me of such events. Get ready quickly, and come to the base to give me a full report of last night," Naru commanded as he walked towards my door. Mentally noting that my door was closed, as he turned the knob.

"Naru.." I called warningly as I felt a tinge of annoyance bubble up through me, realizing that Naru just wanted to give me a hard time even though he knew I had a rough night.

Naru paused, before opening the door to turn to look at me.

"If you already knew then why did you ask me?!" My voice raised as I swiftly stood up and huffed. My hands clenched at my sides. Naru merely smirked and continued to leave, but not before calling out over his shoulder.

"Get dressed, Mai."

I blushed as he closed the door between us.

I grumble as I walked to my bag and retrieved my toiletries bag and some clothes.

"A nice warm shower should make me feel much better," optimistically musing to myself as I hummed while grabbing everything I needed.

I headed towards the bathroom door that was in the corner between the windows and my bed. While continuing to hum I walked in and enthusiastically began my shower.

After I was clean, I quickly used a white towel to dry my hair before tightly wrapping it around my body. I had gotten so used to using only one towel at home in order to not have as much laundry to do at the laundromat that I didn't need the countless amount of towels stored in this beautiful bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and bent over the sink to get some water in my mouth and rinse, the short towel around me loosening ever so slightly. Still bent over, I splashed some water over my mouth to get rid of any remaining toothpaste. While doing this I failed to hear the other entrance to the bathroom, the door leading to the other bedroom clicking open.

I whipped my head over at the unexpected movement and froze.

I watched as the door swung open and in walked none other than Naru.

* * *

 **I hope everyone's having a good week so far! I was a little preoccupied this week, so my updates had to be postponed, but I finally got to it.**

 **As per usual, please do not hesitate to review, tell me what you think, what you like , don't like, what you think will happen, all that jazz.**

 **I'll try to update again soon!**

 **Ciao**

 **-Nekothorn**


	5. Chapter 5

**I decided to finally make this rated T instead of M since, I'm confident it will not get too crazy.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _I brushed my teeth and bent over the sink to get some water in my mouth and rinse, the short towel around me loosening ever so slightly. Still bent over, I splashed some water over my mouth to get rid of any remaining toothpaste. While doing this I failed to hear the other entrance to the bathroom, the door leading to the other bedroom clicking open._

 _I whipped my head over at the unexpected movement and froze._

 _I watched as the door swung open and in walked none other than Naru._

 _March_

 **Mai POV:**

I stared wide-eyed, frozen like a deer in the headlights at my intruder who stared right back. The flush of red I knew all too well came flooding in waves, not just to my cheeks, but my ears, my neck, hell my entire head was red!

His usual stoic face subtly showed his surprise, his eyebrows raised slightly higher on his forehead, his eyes opened a little wider as his lips parted just in the slightest.

 _That's right.. This is a shared bathroom.. And I didn't even think to lock the other door.._ I numbly thought as it felt as if time paused.

I watched as those captivating blue-grey eyes quickly took in my appearance from a profile view: still mostly damp hair, water dripping from my mouth down my throat and chest, wearing only a short towel around my body that ended just below my butt, and the most embarrassing of all, me in that short towel bent over the sink.

In an instant his eyes shot back to mine as the emotionless mask fell over his face once again.

"Mai, wh-" Naru calmly began to say, but right at that moment my brain finally decided to kick in.

"NARU! GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" I began screaming as I shot up into a straight standing position while waving my hands at him as I began walking quickly towards him. The abrupt movement caused my already loose towel to loosen even more and shift.

Apparently I wasn't the only one to notice the shift in my loose towel, because I saw Naru's eyes flicker down to my chest as I stood in front of him. I paused my shouting, making a surprised "oh!" to quickly grab at the towel just in time as it began to unwrap.

Unable to think of what to do or say, I just clutched as much of the towel to my body as I could as I stared up at my handsome boss, my cheeks burning.

He stood there, his face blank and eyes looking almost glazed over. He quickly snapped out of it, and glared icily down at me before turning on his heel. Throwing a snappy, "hurry up, idiot" over his shoulder as he all but slammed the door behind him.

I stood there still panting, my face frozen in an incredulous shocked face. My heart going crazy inside my chest.

 _WHY ME?!_

 **Naru's POV:**

I stood in my room, back facing towards the damn door to the restroom where I had just had one of the more interesting run-in's with my fiery little assistant. My breathing was slightly heavy, my heart beating ever so faster as I tried to remain calm.

My head still swirled with the warm smell of the steamed bathroom, her smell. Her vanilla and strawberry-esque scent that is usually emanating from her hair and skin. A scent I once considered childish, now intoxicating.

I quietly observed my own bodily reactions to the event that had just occurred, recounting the incident in my head.

I had simply opened the door to the restroom to reveal Mai, fresh out of the shower and bent over the sink, on her tip toes I might add while wearing nothing, but a rather short white towel.

My eyes had been too keen, and had noticed the singular drops of water that ran down from her red and slightly swollen lips. The drops of liquid rolled down past her chin, continuing to trail down the smooth, pale skin of her neck, down onto the top of her chest to disappear into the top of the white towel. Her big, brown eyes wide with surprise glued to me, giving her an innocent doe look. The accidentally suggestive way she was bent over on the tops of her toes extracted a pleasant warmth within me. The way the towel was loose around her body yet seemed to still be tight enough for her curves to still be visible. And where the towel ended, just below her behind, with how far she was bent over you could almost see-

I shook my head as I noticed I had begun to breath a little heavier now, my body feeling warmer, and my heartbeat rising.

I growled as I ran a hand through my hair, noticing my palm begining to become clammy. _I cannot afford to be thinking of Mai in such ways right now during this investigation._

My mind flashed back to watching the towel start to loosen and shift open when she had stood upright and walked towards me. How the only skin that was exposed was more of her upper chest. How I secretly wished the towel had continued to fall away from her slender body, so I could see more of her uninterrupted soft looking skin.

 _I need to stop._ I warn myself, already irritated with what had transpired.

Mai's flushed face as she gripped the towel to her naked body, her hands gripping the piece of cloth at her chest. Those cinnamon colored orbs, trying to glare, but still big with shock and embarrassment, almost pleading.

I clenched my fists as I struggled to keep a lid on my self control.

 _I cannot let my hormones get the better of me right now. It will only distract me from the case. I have lived this long without the touch of her skin, or anyone's' for that matter, surely I can survive a little while longer. I'm like a damn animal, so close to breaking my control and walking back in there and.._

I sigh deeply as I go through the countless meditation exercises I had been taught my entire life. The familiar mental motions leveled my breathing, however my heart still beated sporadically.

I couldn't stop my thoughts from filling with Mai.

Instantly, she saw right through me when I tried to charm information out of her friends about the old school building I had been sent in to investigate. I remember staring into her deep cinnamon eyes, filled with suspicion, unlike her friends who ogled at me. I had never had someone be so quick as to pick up on the fakeness I so perfectly displayed, if they even noticed at all. I have come to understand that Mai is an exceptionally observant person with a strong intuition, it certainly doesn't surprise me now looking back on our first meeting.

I had initially hired the dense girl for a few reasons. First being, I had to admit, for her first case she did an excellent job as my assistant. Another reason was when I later inquired her high school about her and potentially having a part-time job, the school informed me she was an orphan. Contrary to common belief, I do have emotions, and the one prominent emotion I felt upon receiving this information was empathy. I too was once an orphan with my twin brother Eugene, however we were fortunate enough to have psychic abilities which attracted Martin Davis. In turn, he was married to Luella who, not being able to bear children of her own, took my brother and I in and loved us unconditionally as if she had birthed us herself. However, Mai was not as lucky as us. She was alone. To which I admired her strength, her courage to be as cheerful as she was everyday. I knew without a doubt, if we had switched places, I would not have fared as well as she in her circumstances.

The last reason I had to hiring said female, the reason I didn't quite understand as well as the other motives I had, was that I felt a significant pull towards her. There was something about her that told me that she was going to play a big part in my life. Maybe it was her seeing through me in that first instant, or the way she had the same kind of energy as Gene and felt so familiar to me in a way, or how she wasn't afraid to name me "Naru the Narcissist" right to my face without hardly knowing me. Or perhaps it was her latent psychic abilities that called out to mine own. Hopeless romantics call it "fate" and would no doubt peg us as "soulmates". I however, don't believe in such things. Whatever the draw to her was, it was an enigma to me that I tried to study and understand with her as my assistant.

As we worked together, I found everything about her simply intriguing. From the way she selflessly sacrificed herself for others to the way she enjoyed every bit of life from the cherry blossoms to just making tea. Mai is stubborn, impulsive, hot-headed, confident yet clumsy, and a complete delight to tease and get riled up. However, she is also compassionate, empathetic, genuine, caring, and the biggest troublemaker I have ever known. She is so open to receive and to give love from anyone that others just can't help but to flock to the light she emits. She is also unknown of her own beauty, something I find endearing. Mai has never really worn makeup, and didn't have that glamorous beauty that Matsuzaki-san seemed to have and gloated about, nor did she have the tranquil beauty that Hara-san was praised for, who quietly preened herself. No Mai was in a league of her own, and was untouchable by any others. She was a natural, pure beauty and her personality only amplified it.

Along the way, I found myself sacrificing my own self for her as she did for others. I knew she never looked after herself, her eyes were on everyone else. So who's were on her? Surely, she would have died if I had not protected her throughout our many cases together. She sometimes would even go so far as to scold me for protecting her and putting myself in harm's way.

I had began studying her the minute she became my assistant. Knowing her thought process, her moods, her habits and tendencies. At first, I only offhandedly acknowledged these observations, merely storing them in the back of my mind. But after a while I noticed that I was anticipating her thoughts and moods, analyzing every bit of information her facial expressions and body language gave away. She had slowly become my obsession.

I admit, it took a while for me to understand my feelings completely. At first, I knew that I was feeling infatuation towards the girl, though not really understanding why. As time went on, I didn't even realize that that bud of infatuation had indeed bloomed into love.

I had known I harbored feelings for my young assistant for a long time. I suppose I realized my feelings back on that case at Yuasa High School. That was when I had also taken an interest in her psychic abilities, and realized she was a complete magnet for trouble.

When she had fallen down that manhole, I had told her that her grip on my hand was so tight that she dragged me down with her. I even exerted my PK to do that yen trick in order to cheer her up. However, although her grip was tight I could have easily let go. But I didn't. I had allowed myself to be dragged with her. The thought of her being alone didn't sit well with me.

Which is a thought that still doesn't sit well with me. No matter what case we are on. And I notice now, that even when we aren't on a case, I still have the urge to keep her close, to watch over and protect her. It is a side effect. A side effect that I don't mind, if I am to love someone I want them to stay close. And I am irrefutably in love Mai.

I made this revelation too late, back when she had confessed to me, and I in return had asked if it was me or my brother whom she really loved. I mentally cursed myself, saying I should have just accepted it, and not opened up the possibility to her that she could be in love with Gene, to just let her continue to think she was in love with me. To be happy with her mistake and leave it at that.

But I wouldn't be able to live with myself or the lie I had so desperately wanted to believe if I had let her continue to think she was in love with me. She is in love with Gene. It makes sense, they are more alike, hence more compatible. That was the only reason he was able to get in contact with her and not me. They're on the same wavelength, the same tempo.

Unlike her and I, who are like the sun and the moon. One bright, fiery and warm while her opposite is dark, reserved and cool, together dancing around the earth in perfect harmony, but are never meant to touch one another.

I can't help, but be jealous of my brother now. He was always "the good one", the better choice, the nicer twin. And I had never had a problem with that, I have always enjoyed my solitude. Growing up, Gene was more social and held more of the girls' affections, which was never a bother to me in the slightest, until Mai. She was the only girl, for once in my highly exclusive life, whom I wished for to look at me instead of my kind-hearted brother.

She was too shocked by my correct assumption to her confession that she couldn't even reply. So how could I tell her my own feelings? And during that case in Midori-san's mother's house with all the mirrors, she was so shocked to see Gene in her dreams again that she couldn't even look at me.

Even now, although she doesn't return my feelings, giving up was never in my nature. Coming back to Japan, was based mainly on my determination to make Mai fall for me, even if I have to steal her from my own brother.

I sigh once more. Though I would never curse the opportunity of having the sight of Mai in practically nothing, I did need to focus on the investigation considering the fact that it revolves around that certain troublemaker and knowing her, she'll find a way to get herself killed.

I rest into my usual stoic expression before taking another steadying breath, glanced in the mirror then walked out of my room.

 _I need tea._

 **…**

* * *

I sat in an arm chair in the base, reading over the notes as I sipped my tea. A slew of breakfast foods and drinks littered the coffee table. Lin sat over in the metal, foldable chair in front of the monitors eating a small plate of food.

Mai sat opposite of me, blushing in silence on the sofa. Now completely clothed with her hair dry she nibbled on a sweet melon roll. I glared down at the papers in my hand, she had been avoiding looking me in the eyes and even speaking to me the entire time she ate breakfast.

Closing my eyes as I sighed then retrained my eyes back to her.

My annoyingly embarrassed assistant was wearing a pale pink long sleeved shirt with a slight v-neck, a dark green jacket, a maroon skirt, with black thigh high socks and white sneakers. She had always had her own style, something I unintentionally admired, she was never really a trend follower.

I mentally smirked at her sweet tooth, and her idea of a well balanced breakfast. Her plate had consisted of that sweet melon roll she was currently nibbling on, yogurt with banana slices in it, and a piece of toast with blueberry jam spread across it.

I watched over the top of my black, little notebook as she stared at a plate of frosted swirly pastries. I could see her thoughts running a mile a minute as she continued to stare, confounded by the simple western food. Her eyebrows knitted close together as her head tilted ever so slightly to the right, giving her a rather endearing look that made me want to smile almost. Almost.

All morning I had been thinking of a way to break up the tension that was heavy between us since this morning run-in in the restroom. And suddenly it clicked on how I could make her feel more comfortable, distract her from the awkwardness.

"Has all that sugar you just consumed rotted out the rest of your brain cells?"

Her head shot up at me to give me a glare, her cheeks puffing out ever so slightly as her lips gave me that classic pout.

"No! I'm just not really familiar with a lot of non-japanese foods," she snapped at me, her cheeks glowing with a faint blush.

"It's a cinnamon roll, Mai," I state as I closed the small notebook onto my lap, taking a sip of my tea. My eyes still trained on her discreetly over the rim of my cup.

"Cinnamon roll? What is it? Is it good," she innocently asked as she set her half eaten melon roll down on her plate and moved to further inspect the foreign food with a fork.

"It is a pastry that is nothing more than a piece of bread baked with cinnamon and then coated in frosting. Yes Mai, it is. Try it, you'll like it," I say confident that she would love the extremely sweet breakfast food. Personally, I can't stand the sweetness. Gene was the one who would scarf those down two at a time.

I watched with satisfaction as she plopped a roll onto her plate, cut a piece off and threw the piece into her mouth. I was slightly surprised that she had trusted me so much that she would confidently eat a whole piece not knowing if she would actually like it or not.

Her face instantly lit up, as she happily chewed. She pressed her fingers to her lips as she smiled, trying not to smile so much that her lips would separate. She quickly swallowed, and took a drink from her tea.

"You're right, Naru! That is amazing!" She beamed at me as she cut and popped another piece into her mouth. Her euphoric, childlike expression mirroring Gene's almost exactly.

"Of course I am," I smirked as I picked my notebook back up and flipped back to the page I was reading before in an attempt to conceal the fact that my eyes had indeed softened at the sight of the blissful look she had from simply eating a cinnamon roll.

The awkward tension in the room immediately dissipating.

 **Mai's POV:**

 _SO GOOD!_ I revelled in the delicious taste of the newly discovered cinnamon roll.

After I finished eating the entire thing I realized I was full. I happily drank my tea in silence as a thought hit me.

 _Had Naru purposefully urged me to try the cinnamon roll to help me relax after what happened earlier?_ My blush returned as I glanced up at him then looked back down at the table full of food and smiled to myself.

"And by the way, I have called the others. They should be arriving here shortly," Naru informed me as he continued to read his notes.

"The others, you mean Bou-san and the rest of them," I ask distractedly as I stand and stretch, thinking about how I couldn't wait to see my "family".

"That's usually what that implies, Mai." I drop my hands to my side, feeling my temper start to boil.

"Well, I'm sorry I like to make things clear, Naru," I huffed as I crossed my arms and sat back down on the couch.

"I didn't think I had to make myself anymore clearer than that. However, as much as I would like to sit here, and discuss how you can't pick up on verbal cues, I would like you to tell me about your dream," the workaholic demanded, his gazed boring into mine.

I looked down and took a breath. _I'm not sure if I should mention Gene, I mean.. I don't know how Naru feels about me bringing him up.. What if Naru will be mad that I saw Gene? Gene was suppose to move on, right? But Naru should know about his_ _ **own**_ _brother! I can't imagine what Naru must be feeling.._

I quickly paused my internal conflict when I noticed Naru's gaze had never left me, he continuing to watching me intensely.

I sighed as I figured that I probably shouldn't say anything about Gene, and hope he wouldn't press me about it later as I began retelling my dream. Naru listened intently, his pen gliding fluidly across his notebook.

 **…**

* * *

Finally, I had finished telling Naru about my long evening. Ending it at when the music had stopped after I walked into the music room.

Naru stared down at his notes then stood up and walked to the monitors, standing next to Lin.

"Rewind the audio and visual to when the piano had started playing," he commanded and Lin obeyed, clicking a few buttons on the keypad. After a minute, he pressed play.

I walked over and watched on the other side of Lin.

Faintly, you hear the piano start to play. The beginning of the song starting off soft and light. My heart began to flutter at the familiar song.

"Chopin," I heard Naru mutter under his breath. I turn to him.

"What?"

"The song is Nocturne Opus nine, number two in E flat, by Frederic Chopin." I stared at him for a minute in awe then looked back at the monitors.

 _Naru really does know a lot.. I never even thought of what his favorite kind of music could be.. He's always working or reading a parapsychology book, he never listens to music! But..Maybe classical would be his favorite kind.. it does suit him.._

The camera in the music room, trained on the piano looked as though it were paused. Everything was perfectly still in the room, except for the piano. The bench was vacant, but there was movement on the keys. From the distance, it was a little blurry, but it looked as though..

"Naru, the keys on the piano.. they're.. playing the song," I quietly murmur in astonishment as we watched the screen. On another monitor that showed the view of a camera angled to view the grand staircase, I watch as my own image appears on the screen in my sleep clothes.

We watched as I slowly descended down the steps and come to a stop in front of the music room door. And just like last night, as I opened the door, the keys stopped playing.

Naru looked down at the recently scribed notes in the notebook he held in his hand, deep in thought. I stand up straight, noticing how I was bent over the table the entire time.

"But, how is that even possible? Maybe the piano was rigged," I say in an attempt to dismiss what we had just seen on the camera.

"That is possible. I'd like to take a look at that piano," Naru mused, still in thought.

 **General POV:**

The door to the base opened and in walked Ryo Kinoshita, his smile bright and his eyes warm. His expression faltered for a second as he come to look at Mai.

They immediately walked towards each other, both smiling, Ryo's smile was more embarrassed while Mai's was more comforting. They both stood in front of each other, next to the coffee table with all the food. Their host keeping a comfortable distance away from Mai.

Neither one noticing a pair of piercing blue eyes watching them.

"Mai, good morning! I hope you enjoyed your breakfast," Ryo started off lamely, a faint blush on his cheeks.

 _His bashfulness actually adds to his charm somewhat_.. Mai offhandedly thought as she flashed him another smile.

"Morning! It was great! You really didn't have to do all this," the young brunette waved her hands over all the food.

"Oh, I most certainly had! I try to accommodate all my guests' tastes. However, I must be blunt with you.. I cannot begin to apologize for my actions last night. I have absolutely no idea what came over me! I hope you and Shibuya-san will forgive my inexcusable actions," Ryo bowed deeply to Mai, then with the mention of Naru, Ryo turned and bowed to her boss, feeling he did more damage to her boss than he had to Mai herself.

Naru nodded and slowly walked up to where he was beside Mai. Ryo vaguely got the impression by the way Naru had placed myself beside Mai, slightly looming over her, that he was protecting her, his eyes piercing Ryo.

"Kinoshita-san, we have reasons to believe that because you resemble Takeshi and are related by blood, there is a good chance that he is trying to inhabit your body. To put it simply, he is attempting to possess you," Naru states as he watches Ryo stare at him shocked.

A few moments passed as the homeowner just stared, his shocked eyes glazed over.

"Ah.. I see. So.. that is the meaning behind.. last night's incident," Ryo deduced as he slowly lowered himself to the couch.

"Naru, you could have said it in a nicer way," Mai reprimanded her boss as he stared unapologetically at Ryo. Mai moved to sit beside Ryo, placing her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Ryo. We aren't going to let you become possessed," Mai soothingly said as she smiled warmly. Ryo turned and gave a hopeful look to her, covering her hand with his.

"You shouldn't say that so carelessly, Mai. Did you forget you're in the same boat," Naru asked as Mai hung her head, remembering that he was right.

"Yeah, but it's our first priority to protect our clients!" Mai challenged, glaring up at Naru. Her hand sliding out from Ryo's grasp.

"If you get hurt how are you going to protect anyone?"

"Naru, I'm not going to get hurt! These spirits, Haruka and Takeshi, they're not dangerous," Mai stood up and continued to glare at Naru who glared right back.

"You know the danger of possession, Mai. I don't think I have to reiterate that for you." Ryo watched silently as Mai and Naru went toe to toe. He mentally compared them to fire and ice.

"I know! But they only possess us for no more than a minute! It only becomes dangerous when the possession goes on for much longer," Mai threw right back at Naru.

"Any possession can be dangerous. It doesn't take more than a minute to kill a human being, Mai."

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I have created a ripple in your still waters. I'll take my leave and let you get on with your investigation, do let me know if you need anything! And I shall show the rest of your company in upon their arrival," Ryo apologetically smiled as he hurried away from the two young adults, closing the base door behind him.

Naru and Mai both stared after the rushed escape until Naru sighed.

"Alright, let's go check out that piano, Mai. And bring a flashlight" Naru passed by her, their arms brushing.

"Uh, okay!" Picking up the flashlight from beside the couch on an end table, and running after Naru.

As the door closed behind them Lin released a sigh of relief as he continued typing.

 **...**

* * *

As they walked silently to the music room, Mai couldn't help but sneak a glance at her handsome boss.

 _He always argues with me, but he never seems to hold a grudge.. How can he be so patient when we argue, yet so impatient when it comes to tea?!_ Mai thought incredulously as they made it to the door.

Naru opening the door and walking in with Mai right behind him.

They walked to the piano and immediately Naru opened the lid and secured it open with the lid prop as he peered inside, plucking and prodding his fingers between the strings. His face set in a stern frown, his eyebrows narrowed in concentration.

"What're you looking for," Mai asked as she stood helplessly by, not really sure what Naru wanted her to do.

"Any mechanism that could trigger a 'phantom musician'. Shine that flashlight over here," Naru waved his hand as he leaned over the strings, his head almost brushing the bottom of the piano lid.

"Here?" Mai shined the light to where she thought he pointed. His hand gently grasped her's over the torch and directed it a few inches to the right then let go.

Mai blushed as she leaned in as well, trying to search with him.

"How would I know the mechanism when I see it," she asked as she leaned even farther in, going on her tippy toes.

"It would definitely look out of place. Usually, they are small, electronic boxes that are attached at the base of the piano chords, just behind this wall, with little appendages coming from the box to connect to all the desired keys you wanted to play," Naru explained, pointing to the wall that separates the ivory keys and the chords that were hidden underneath the lid.

"See how it's pretty open back here? You would be able to tell fairly quickly if this were rigged, which that doesn't look to be the case now," Naru frowned and bent down to look underneath the piano.

Mai followed and shined the light underneath as Naru once again poked around the underbelly of the beautiful instrument.

He sighed and they both moved out from underneath the grand piano. The sharp eyed young man placed his hand on the edge of the piano as he thought.

"So if it wasn't there.. could it be that someone just removed it before we got here," Mai asked hopefully.

Naru placed his chin between his index finger and thumb of his free hand, still leaning on the piano's edge.

"That could be possible," Naru nodded, "but they would have to get by our cameras and as far as I know, no one has been in or out of this room since you and Lin this morning."

As Mai looked at Naru she saw a small white flash out of the corner of her eye, near the piano. She quickly looked over to see the lid prop shaking. Her eyes narrowed and the lid prop suddenly snapped in two, causing the lid to start falling.

"Naru!" Without thinking, Mai dropped the flashlight and grabbed Naru's hand and wrenched him away from the piano. She instinctively wrapped Naru's entire forearm in her arms, pressing it into her chest as she stared wide eyed at the piano. Her one arm was wrapped over Naru's and held just below his wrist while her other arm crossed over her own and Naru's and held his hand, tucking it underneath her chin, as if she were protecting a small child.

The lid of the piano slammed shut, creating a loud boom to echo throughout the acoustically sound room.

"What was that," Mai asked, her heartbeat skipping just a bit. Naru could feel Mai's quickened heartbeat against his arm, and against the back of his hand as it rested against her neck. Naru could also feel her breasts that his arm was pressed between by his assistant's tight grip.

"Mai," Naru's voice snapped Mai out of her little shock and she looked up at him, noticing how he was a little hunched over towards her.

She looked down and noticed she was snuggling Naru's arm into her chest and neck. She flushed a deep red as she let go of his arm, her hands raising in the air on either side of her head.

"S-Sorry!"

Naru just bent down and picked up one of the snapped piece of the lid prop and examined it.

Mai walked around the front of the piano and sat on the bench, a slight creaking as the wood settled beneath her weight.

She pressed a key and reveled in the beautiful sound the reverberated from the walls.

"Wow, it sounds so much better in here than a regular room," Mai marveled as she pressed a few more keys in excitement.

"That's because they customized the walls of this room to enhance the acoustics," Naru murmured bluntly as he moved to stand beside her, his eyes slightly glazed over as he looked at the keys.

"I wish I could play. My mom loved playing the piano. She wasn't really good at it, but she would try her best and even taught me a song," Mai reminisced with a look of melancholy in her eyes and a soft, saddened smile on her lips.

She pressed one key, then another, then another until they began to form a familiar nursery rhyme.

"Baa Baa Black Sheep," Naru named the familiar tune with a hint of amusement. Mai gave a sheepish smile and a small laugh.

"Yeah, since I was so young, I couldn't remember anything else." Mai's hand slowly slid off the keys to land in her lap. With Naru standing beside her, and her head looking at the keys she missed the soft gaze Naru had locked on her, a hint of a smile on his features.

He swiftly moved and sat on the other side of the bench, which wasn't much room, causing the two of them to be flush up against each others sides.

Mai cheeks flushed with color as she inched over a little. When Naru hadn't said anything or moved, she decided he probably wanted her to get up.

As she began to stand, his voice stopped her. "Mai, sit."

She silently obeyed and stared at him with big, wide confused eyes.

She watched as Naru wordlessly and slowly brought his hands to the keys. He hesitated before pressing the pads of his fingers to the cool keys.

A beautiful song began to play. The music was slow, but the notes were quick and soft. The song was airy and was as soft as silk flowing in a warm summer breeze.

Mai's eyes drifted closed as she let the soft song caress the air around her. Naru's warm body pressed against her, his arm lightly nudging her as he played, but she didn't mind.

"What is this," she asked in a soft, relaxed voice.

"Liebestraum, by Franz Liszt," Naru's soft, but low voice answered from beside her.

She opened her eyes as the pace of the song picked up and the intensity began to peak. She watched in awe as Naru's slender, pale fingers ghosted over the even paler keys.

As they neared the climax of the song, her eyes slipped from his fast fingers to his face. He looked peaceful, his eyes slightly glazed over. Even if he wasn't smiling, something behind his glazed eyes shined as if he were remembering a fond memory. His fingers gliding with ease to perfectly produce each note effortlessly.

"How did you learn to play," Mai softly questioned, a little hesitant, not wanting to break his tranquility.

The only thought she had as she watched him was, _he is so beautiful.._

"Gene and I had lessons since we were small. My mother wished she could play, but she wasn't exactly musically inclined," the blue eyed man blew out a small puff of air from his nose, the closest thing to a laugh for Naru, and a smirk before continuing, "she couldn't play, so instead we would play for her. She loves the piano," Naru mused, his voice a touch softer than his usual cold, firm tone.

"It's such a beautiful song," Mai murmured, entranced by the lulling melody as it began to slow down. She relished in the moment of Naru actually letting her in and telling her about himself willingly. Her heart felt so warm and giddy as it relentlessly pounded against her chest painfully, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Do you know what liebestraum translates to, Mai" Naru asked, his voice uncharacteristically warm. His nimble fingers slowing on the keys.

Mai shook her head, and as his fingers came to a ginger halt, he turned to look at her.

"Love dream," he stated, his voice still smooth and low, but had his usual condescending tone to it.

Her heart raced at his words, his deep blue eyes bore into her light brown ones, only a few inches away from each other.

Mai hadn't noticed she was just barely breathing, as her mouth went dry and her mind blank. All she could do was allow those piercing eyes to capture hers and swallow her whole.

After knowing the man before her for so long, she began to recognize the emotions in his eyes, even though his face never expressed them.

Naru was frozen to the spot, though he didn't show it, he couldn't move from beneath her gaze, nor did he want to. He felt she was staring directly into his soul, as if the cold ice walls he had built up around himself were melted away. She always seemed to have that ability, to make him feel as if she can see all, to make him actually feel translucent and vulnerable, which he was most definitely not use to feeling.

He saw wonder and excitement shine in her eyes as they looked through his, a hint of something warmer swam heavily beneath those honey irises of her's. He suddenly became conscious of her soft body pressed against his side, warming him even through his layers of clothes. He faintly wondered what it was she seemed to be searching for in his eyes.

Mai could see that classic Naru curiosity and to her surprise, uncertainty in those blue-grey eyes she had fallen in love three years ago. Why was he uncertain?

The distant sound of a door slamming broke through their little bubble. They both blinked and simultaneously let out a heavy breath. Finally liberated from the spell they had been under, noticing they both had been leaning in towards each other.

Neither one moved away, both still locked in the other's gaze and the slightly awkward position they found themselves in, unsure as to how the other felt about it. Their faces only two inches away, their lips warmed by the other's breath.

Mai unconsciously licked her lips, the flick of her tongue not going unnoticed by Naru's sharp eyes.

The various voices booming in the grand entrance hall slowly moved away, cloaking the unnoticed couple in the music room in a sheet of silence once again.

Mai watched as Naru's eyes finally blinked again, then slid to gaze at her wet lips then closed as he wordlessly stood up and moved away.

Mai flushed and clutched her hand over her heart, too dazed to notice Naru's clenched fists at his sides, his tensed shoulders, and tightened jaw.

"Mai," Naru called out as he walked towards the door, his voice unintentionally husky.

"Y-Yes," Mai still dazed called out as she stumbled after her boss, dashing back to pick up the forgotten flashlight.

Both seeming to also forget the camera that was trained on the piano. A certain man sitting in base smirked.

They walked in silence while Mai regained her senses, still blushing.

"Hey Naru, maybe you could teach me how to play sometime," Mai cheerfully suggested from beside the stoic man.

"Knowing you, Mai, you wouldn't get a few measures in before you'd get bored," his condescending voice cutting the last bit of cheerfulness she had left.

"What?! No! I could totally learn, but nevermind! You'd probably be a terrible teacher anyways," she yelled with her nose in the air, steam seeming to blow from her ears.

"On the contrary, I'm an excellent teacher. You're just a bad student."

"I am not! I've learned so much already just by working at SPR!"

"Because I've taught you well. Though it was a challenge to get anything through that thick skull of yours."

"I have a thick skull?! Your skull is thicker! You never sleep and you're always working! I know if it were me, I would be collapsing three times a week!"

They finished the short walk to the base, Naru opening the door.

"That's just because you have a weak constitution, Mai. My brain just works differently than yours."

"What was that, jerkface!?" Mai huffed with anger as the narcissist walked ahead of her into the base.

"Hey now, it's only nine in the morning and you guys are already fighting! Jeez, I feel bad for Lin. Having to have been here with you two alone, not to mention everyday at the office," a deep voice piped up from inside the room in front of them. Mai and Naru turned to see a guy with long hair holding a suitcase.

"Bou-san!" Mai launched herself into the monk's chest, his luggage falling to the ground as he enveloped the small girl in his arms.

"Mai! I've missed you! Touring was fun and all, but not as fun as hanging with you," Bou-san fake cried as he squeezed the girl tighter, nuzzling his cheek onto the top of her head.

Suddenly Bou-san was propelled forward, stumbling to keep his balance so as not to fall and crush Mai.

"Stupid monk, don't complain if you're the one who wanted to go on a tour in the first place. And you'll kill the girl if you continue to hold her like that, let go," Ayako snapped as she set her luggage next to Bou-sans, and pried his arms off of Mai.

"Hey Mai," she gently greeted the brunette as they hugged softly.

"Hey Ayako!"

"Hello Mai, Naru," an australian accent chimed from the blonde priest standing by the couch with his luggage. "Gosh, this place really is quite extravagant. You should've warned us, Big Boss," a bespectacled young man commented as he stood next to John.

"John! Yasu! Hey," Mai ran over and gave each guy their respective hug. Yasu's hands resting on Mai far longer than Naru liked.

"Hey Naru, long time no see. Hey Lin," Bou-san held a hand up towards the pair, realizing Lin wasn't facing them.

"Masako! Hey how are you" Mai asked, and was pleasantly surprised when the short medium pulled her into a tender hug.

"Hey Mai, I'm good thanks. How are you," her soft voice rang sweetly in the air, only Mai seemed affected.

"I'm great, thanks! Masako, you're hair has gotten longer, it's so pretty," Mai complimented, both girls smiling endearingly at each other.

"Good, everyone's here. Take a seat so you can be briefed," Naru finally greeted, arms crossed.

"Yasu, what did you find," Naru asked turning to the other young man.

* * *

 **I try to keep people in character as much as possible. Nocturne op. 9 no. 2 in E flat is my favorite song, and Liebestraum is my second favorite.**

 **Since this story doesn't have much horror, I was thinking about starting another story to write as well as this one, with a lot of horror.**

 **As always, review and share your comments, concerns, questions, and predictions!**

 **Ciao**

 **-Nekothorn**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the delayed updating, I've been revising my old, unfinished story, "** _ **The Higurashi Case**_ **".**

 **Don't forget to check out my latest NaruxMai oneshot called, "** _ **Naru the Narcissist**_ **"! It's Naru's thoughts on the nickname Mai gave him on that first case and also what he thinks of Mai.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 **Mai's POV** :

"Yasu, what did you find?"

We were all around the coffee table now. Monk, Ayako, and I sat on the couch with Monk in the middle. John sat in an armchair to my right while Yasu and Masako sat on the couch across from our couch. Naru simply leaned on the armrest next to me. He was so close that his arm almost touched my head and his scent filled my nose. I was almost unable to even think, much less listen, but I forced myself to pay attention.

"Construction on the mansion began in early Kaei era, approximately sometime within the year 1851, under the order of the owner of the land, Hiroshi Kinoshita, a very successful medical doctor. Construction was officially completed later in the beginning of the Ansei era, in 1854," Yasu paused as he continued to flip through the file in his hand.

"Whoa, it took three years to build this place?" Bou-san gave a whistle as he lounged next to me at the end of the couch, his arms along the back of the couch with his ankle crossed to rest on his knee.

"Not surprising. Have you taken a long look at this place? It's probably got enough rooms to house half the city of Japan," Ayako said, clearly annoyed by the monk's question, with her arms and legs crossed.

"Well apparently, the owner, Hiroshi wanted it perfect for his wife, an english woman named Eleanor O'Connor. Hence why he hired all english architects and craftsman, emulating the grandeur of english composition. According to city records, two years after the completion of and living in the house, Eleanor gave birth to a pair of twin sons, Takeshi and Jiro. However, due to Eleanor's advanced age she died from complications during the birth. According to close friends and family, and the staff at the time, Hiroshi practically disowned his children and lived in complete solitary after the death of Eleanor. Five years later, Hiroshi committed suicide by hanging in the Grand Hall. According to Hiroshi's will, the estate was to be passed to his good friend and neighbor, Satoru Takenawa to care for until his sons were of legal age to inherit it." Yasu placed a few more photos and a copy of the will on the table. One photo was of an oil painting of a couple, the man I recognized as Hiroshi. He was standing beside a beautiful, red-headed english woman. Unlike the portrait in the front hall, the man looked much younger and happier.

The next photo was that of another oil painting of two identical young boys. They were both standing beside one another holding hands with pitch black hair, darker than Naru's hair and warm dark brown eyes. They both were smiling hugely, but it was the one on the left that caught my eye. His head was turned upward just enough to see a little bit of a mark on his jaw.

I pointed at him, "That one's Takeshi. He has that birthmark!"

I looked up at Naru and noticed a weird, almost grim look in his glazed over eyes as he stared at the picture of the identical boys.

' _Naru.. I wonder what you're thinking right now..Do they remind you of you and Gene..? I wish you wouldn't have that look...'_ I sadly thought, my mind flashing to the framed picture of my boss and his identical brother that sat on my desk at home before Bou-san voice broke through my thoughts, drawing my eyes back to him.

"Whoa, Yasu, I think you got your research mixed up or someone's pulling your leg. That's Ryo-san," Bou-san said as he pointed to another photo of an oil painting of two young men who, if I didn't know any better who have said they both looked like Ryo too. They were dressed in a formal tuxedos, standing in the library on the second floor, both leaning on a large armchair.

"You idiot, there's two of them. It obviously can't be Ryo-san," Ayako smacked the back of monk's head and pointed at the picture.

"Well, since you're such an old hag, there's a thing called photoshop now, you know?! It's super easy to mimic these things. Same, with "ghost photos". Anyone can photoshop a white ghostly figure in a hallway with some simple tricks on a computer. Same with just duplicating an image," Bou-san explained as he grabbed the photo to look at it closely.

"No, that's definitely Takeshi. I don't exactly know how I know for sure, but.. Looking at them, I get this feeling.. He and Ryo just seem to have different.. energies.." I say, taking the photo from bou-san and staring at Takeshi, my fingertips ghosting over his image. The photograph was cool and smooth to the touch, but when my fingers brushed over Takeshi's face the surface felt as if it had heated up and a warmth radiated from underneath my digits, it felt as though he were almost looking back at me. His eyes were happy, but there was a feeling of mental anguish or torture coming from him. It was definitely different from when I look at Ryo's eyes and I get a feeling of weightlessness, almost as if nothing is wrong nor could it ever be wrong.

"That's right, you had that dream with that guy in it," he mused, breaking my attention from the photograph before continuing. "I mean, I guess you would know, from what I hear, you were getting pretty close with both of them." A sly wiggling of the monk's eyebrows with a mischievous smirked earned him a smack not just from me, but from Ayako.

"Takenawa. Could he have had a daughter named Haruka Takenawa, perhaps?" Naru asked from beside me. I quickly looked back up at him, and to my surprise he was glaring at Bou-san before turning to stare at Yasu, his gaze still a little harsh.

Yasu looked slightly surprised, and flipped through a few pages, searching as he nodded.

"Yes. He had two children. A son, Yuki Takenawa, and a daughter, Haruka Takenawa," he said reading the page.

"And did you look up the genealogy I had asked you to," Naru asked, his eyes narrowed at Yasu.

"Genealogy? Why're you looking that up? We already know who the descendant is, Ryo Kinoshita," Ayako snapped at Naru.

"Yes, that is true. Ryo-san is the great, great grandson of Hiroshi. However, it wasn't _that_ family tree Big Bossman wanted me to look into," Yasu said as he fished for another paper from the file.

"You wanted to look into the Takenawa family descendants," John softly deduced, looking at Naru who simply nodded.

"Apparently, Mai has an uncanny resemblance to Haruka Takenawa," Naru stated, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

Yasuhara made a small sound of triumph as he revealed another photograph from his stale of files and placed it upon the coffee table as he spoke, "this, is Haruka Takenawa."

 **General POV:**

Everyone leaned in to view the photo, including Naru. Causing his arm to brush against the side of Mai's head, a few strands of her hair being pushed by the movement to rest on his arm. But he didn't move, neither did Mai. Though she was blushing slightly at the closeness, while Naru absent mindedly enjoyed the smell of her shampoo wafting up to him. Mai secretly mused for a second at the progress they had made as far as their friendship and closeness goes before drawing her attention back to the photo.

It was a photo of an oil portrait of a young woman, with long reddish-brown hair and large chestnut brown eyes with little to no makeup. A graceful and mature smile graced her lips as she sat on a chair alone in front of a fireplace. She wore a beautiful emerald green and black victorian like dress with the top of the dress wrapping around the middle of her upper arms, bearing the tops of her breasts and shoulders while a single black choker wrapped around her neck. She was almost identical to Mai, except she looked a bit older and wiser.

"What?! That-She looks exactly like Mai!" Bou-san boomed in disbelief as he grabbed Mai's chin and pulled her in front of him as he compared the two.

No one had noticed Naru's eyes still lingering on the photo of Mai's double, his heart rate a little higher than usual.

"They are eerily similar," Masako agreed uncomfortably behind her kimono as she stared at the girl in question.

"Well, reincarnation is a widely believed theory and a prominent belief of many eastern religions. Perhaps, this may be a case of metempsychosis," John thought out loud, his chin pinched between his index finger and thumb.

"Says the catholic priest.." Ayako gently teased, making John smile and give a small chuckle.

"Quite the looker too, aye Mai? She looks a bit older than you, so it's kinda like looking into the future to see how you'll turn out. Now that I know you'll be even more beautiful in the future, I'll have to prepare to beat up even more guys away from you," the monk joked as he flexed his bicep.

"My thoughts precisely. Though I think Mai should wear more clothes like that as well," Yasuhara teased along while pushing his glasses up with a slight blush on his cheeks and a cunning smile.

"Oh please," Mai just scoffed as she waved her hand before chuckling as Monk elbowed her with a laugh. Yasuhara cleared his throat before his face took on a serious look as he straighten the papers in his hands

"Anyways, back to the genealogy report. Haruka Takenawa was reported missing on August 23, 1876 at around one in the morning. She was only twenty years old. She was never found, and eventually declared deceased by the state. Yuki, her younger brother by seven years, had married and had two sons, named Toru and Kenji. Toru had married, but had no children. Kenji Takenawa married and had four children. Two sons, Toshihiro and Satoshi, and two daughters, Cho and Kamiko," Yasuhara placed several photos, some black and white while others were polaroid onto the coffee table as he described the families, "However, the two daughters and one of the sons were killed in the second world war. With the siblings having passed, that left the only son, Toshihiro who married and had one child, a daughter named Kana Takenawa. Who married a man by the name of Izumi Taniyama, who had only one daughter.. Mai Taniyama."

As Yasuhara's words rang through the silent room, he placed one last photo on the table. However, this photo was different from all the past ones, this photo was more recent and was trapped inside a light, wooden picture frame. The photo was that of a small, but happy looking family. You could tell it was old, it was taken on a polaroid camera, and had begun to yellow with age. There were only three people in the photo, standing in front of a modest, urban home. The three persons were a young, energetic looking hetero couple, aged mid to late twenties, and a small little girl who looked no older than five.

The woman, had light brown wavy hair that was cut just above the shoulders. She had a slender body with fair skin and big, cinnamon brown eyes. A lavender cardigan was buttoned over a purple dress. Her face held an energetic and slightly mischievous smile as she held up a 'V for Victory' sign with her fingers. The woman bent slightly over the young girl, her hand on the girl's shoulder.

The man in the photo also had brown hair that was cut short and darker than the woman's. He had a more muscular build and wore a casual, unbuttoned yellow checkered shirt with short sleeves with a burnt orange t-shirt underneath, and a pair of dark denim jeans. He had a goofy and wide smile slapped across his face as he bent down near the young girl that stood between him and the woman. A hand resting on the girl's head while the other gave a thumbs up.

The little girl had reddish-brown hair that flowed long and down to the middle of her back, the sides of her hair tied back with yellow ribbons. The young girl wore a pink dress. The young girl's fists were in the air, as if she were cheering when the picture was taken. She had large cinnamon eyes, clearly a trait she had inherited from her mother. Like her parents' the daughter wore a huge blissful smile of what one could only call, pure childhood innocence.

All the members of SPR could clearly identify the young girl. Without a doubt, it was Mai as a child. She clearly had not changed, the exception being the absence of the older couple.

"Just from seeing this photo, I realize where Mai got all her attitude and fight from," Ayako chuckled as she snatched the picture frame between two red nailed fingers.

"Yasu, is that the one from my apartment," Mai accused slightly surprised and a little miffed.

"Is it? I never really paid much attention to the pictures hanging up in your apartment, Mai. But looking at this I want to see more pictures of little Mai! You were so cute," Bou-san sang as he grabbed the photo from Ayako and pressed it to his cheek while twisting his torso from side to side.

"It is! There are no photos of your family online anywhere or in public records and I wanted to get a family picture to conclude my research," Yasuhara had stated happily while Mai just sighed.

Bou-san reached across the small table and passed the photo to Masako who stared at it with a soft look in her eyes and a smile.

"Wait, Yasuhara-san, how did you get the picture from Mai's apartment if she was already here before you began your research," John asked innocently.

"I have a spare key to Mai's apartment," the bespectacled young man innocently answered as if it were a known fact that he was just repeating. A beat of silence blanketed the room. Naru only raised his eyebrow, a frown on his lips as he glared at the young man.

"What?! You have one too?! Why," the older monk yelled. Yasuhara nodded and happily replied, "yep! We hangout quite often, and I help her with homework. Are you jealous _Bou-san_? Maybe you should give me a key to your place too." Yasuhara gave a wink to the monk as he passed the picture of Mai's family to John absently as he toyed with the older man.

"Wait, monk, why do you have one? Don't tell me you really are a pervert.." Ayako silently accused as she shook with rage.

"How unladylike.. to entertain a _monk_ of all people in your home," Masako scolded, her eyes closed and her kimono sleeve drawn over her lips to conceal the teasing smirk she wore.

"Ayako! Masako! No, it's not like that," Mai yelled, flabbergasted by what they were suggesting, her cheeks burning red.

"What, no! I just check in on Mai every now and then, and maybe hangout.. but nothing else. I swear," Bou-san explained, his cheeks getting a little flush from the unspoken accusation.

"Um, Mai.. Didn't you know your own family history. I mean, your mother's maiden name was Takenawa, didn't you at least know you were a descendant of the name," John quietly asked, trying to steer the conversation back to the case before the monk and miko got into another fight. The Taniyama family picture temporarily forgotten in John's hands.

"No.. not really. Actually, I don't even know the Taniyama family line. Shortly after my dad passed away, his parents died too. As for the Takenawa name, my mom never spoke a word about her family or past, her parents were extremely… strict and never approved of my mom and dad's marriage or of me. I remember only meeting them a handful of times, which weren't pleasant before they both died. My mother never told me their last name nor anything about them and since I was so young, I never questioned it," the young brunette explained, surveying the sympathetic eyes around the room. She gave a warm smile, not liking the looks of what she perceived as pity.

The room was silent as everyone processed everything that has been revealed so far, even Lin wasn't typing. During all the commotion about the photo of Haruka's portrait, he had turned around in his seat at the monitors and observed from afar.

"Haruka.. She seeks Takeshi through Mai. I sense she is very determined. After years of being separated, she doesn't want to leave him," Masako softly broke the silence as she stared at Mai.

"Hara-san, could you sense anything else when you walked into the house," Naru asked, his cold eyes staring emotionless at Masako. She nodded.

"I sense a dull ache of pain that resonates throughout the house. It is like an old and deep wound that has been covered over with layers of tissue and time, but not healed. There is still a prominent and harrowing scar in this house. I feel as though the souls of the home have been sleeping and just recently have begun to waken up. They feel.. foggy and as they are gradually recharging," she paused as she assessed the rest of the feelings that percolated into her upon arriving to the house.

"As if they have begun to waken up? That could explain why Kinoshita-san found SPR only a few days ago. He didn't mention any previous residents having issues," Naru mused, pinching his chin in thought as he absently took the framed photo of Mai's family from John's outstretched hand.

"Maybe the spirits were lying dormant up until now," John suggested.

"If that were the case, what could've been the trigger? And why did they go dormant to begin with? Spirits don't just go into hibernation then wake up randomly whenever they feel like. Whatever the trigger was, it must have been huge in order to wake up an entire house of activity," Bou-san said as he leaned forward, pressing his elbows into his knees.

"Maybe it was Mai? Maybe she ran into Ryo-san somewhere and her spiritual residue was brought back to the house on him, like a flea on a dog. I've seen it where just the mere existence of a person or just from a certain person being born in this world created spiritual activity in a certain location, even if that person was nowhere near the area," Ayako added, waving her hands as she spoke, sitting back onto the couch confidently.

"But I don't remember ever running into Ryo anywhere, and I'm pretty sure I would have. When we first met, we both felt this weird.. connection. It was almost like I had known him my entire life yet I had just met him. Looking back on it, I think it was Takeshi and Haruka's feelings. I mean, it would make sense, right? Since we're both their descendants," Mai finished, her brow was slightly furrowed as she looked around at the rest of the occupants of the base.

"That could make sense. There's an old saying that the memories, thoughts, and feelings of our ancestors flows through our blood. Some even believe déjà vu as proof of this theory. Perhaps, since you strongly resemble her, you resonate more with her than any other of the descendants or ancestors. Making her spirit stronger in you, and same goes for Ryo-san," Yasuhara explained as he pushed up his glasses with his middle finger on the piece on the bridge of the nose while he pointed to photos of Haruka and Takeshi with his brother Jiro.

"Maybe you two were destined to be together. You know, finish the tale of the two tragic star crossed lovers from long ago. Quite the romantic story, don't you think," Ayako impishly mused with a dramatic flare of her hands while turning so her back was wedged in the corner between the back of the couch and the armrest. Resting her arm on the back of the couch and bending it so her chin rested on the back of her hand, a foxy smile on her lips as she stared at the younger girl.

"That's crazy," Mai huffed brashly as she turned away from the miko, an obvious blush on her cheeks. Naru simply observed her blush, a heavy feeling weighing silently in him at the miko's words. He didn't like that thought. No, not one bit.

"That could be why, I cannot exactly see her. I could sense Haruka's spirit immediately when Mai walked into the room this morning, however I could not actually see her spirit. She has latched herself onto Mai, and looks more like a ball of light within her rather than a human form. However, I cannot see any other spirits here directly. Though there are many distant feelings throughout the house. But when walking through the main hall, I felt a great heat coming from the room to the left of the entrance," Masako cautiously described.

"That could be from the fire," Mai offered to the medium, a finger pointed in the air.

"Fire?" Yasuhara asked then snapped his fingers as he searched through his back to pulled out a manila file and opened it on the coffee table. Several aged newspaper articles and clippings along with photos of people and buildings spilled out.

Mai suddenly got a bad feeling, biting her lip viciously and uncomfortably shifting in her seat knowing what Yasuhara was about to talk about. Her heart rate began to rise as her stomach became suddenly uneasy, doing flips and somersaults.

Mai's fidgeting didn't go unnoticed by her raven haired boss or by Lin. They had both remembered her response to the information last night and right as Yasuhara began briefing the rest of the team about the fire Mai, Lin, and himself were told about at dinner, Naru and Lin both interrupted.

"There was a fire that-"

"Yasuhara-san," Lin warningly called out a second before Naru spoke, causing everyone's head to snap to Lin then to Naru.

"Mai, go make some tea." Mai's head whipped from Lin to Naru, who stared down at her with a hard look.

She stared at him, processing what was happening, then it clicked and she smiled gratefully up at him. She nodded enthusiastically and jumped up, striding to the door quickly.

Opening the door, she turned around to give a small nod to Lin, but addressed the entire group with a, "I'll be back!" Then exitted as everyone besides Lin and Naru looked confusedly between the two.

"Continue," Naru commanded the bespectacled college student, ignoring the questioning stares.

"Uh, there was a fire that broke out in the ballroom, also known as the Grand Hall on August 23, 1876 and around one in the morning. The same day and time that Haruka was reported to have gone missing. The fire was believed to have been set during an aristocratic charity ball that was thrown for the Ando Orphanage, hosted by Satoru Takenawa and Takeshi and Jiro Kinoshita on the night of August 22, 1876. After a thorough investigation of the fire, local officials had concluded it was arson and that the one who set the fire was set by Masahiko Kato. He was a japanese politician who was close friends to Satoru Takenawa and was also Haruka's fiancé. He was tried and found not guilty on one count of arson and third degree manslaughter on a grand scale," Yasuhara finished.

"Kinoshita-san's grandmother, Mizuki Kinoshita had told us the same story only a little bit differently the other night. Apparently Kato had set the fire out of rage of learning that Takeshi and Haruka were eloping and killed Takeshi, while Haruka's blood was found in the library. Stating that Kato had been sentenced to death for his crimes. Obviously his sentencing was dramatised, but as for the other facts, can you confirm any of that as true," Naru asked, his arms still crossed and staring at the other man.

"While there was no physical proof that he actually killed Takeshi, his body was found in the greenhouse. But that's where it gets a little slippery. You see, the original police and coroner's reports regarding the state in which Takeshi's body was found were suddenly destroyed a few days before Kato's trial. It was more or less brushed under the rug, so to speak and covered up during the trial until it was over and a verdict was met. Kato hired the best attorneys from around the world. They had instead placed the blame on Haruka and said that she had set the fire and simply ran off, not wanting to marry either Kato nor Takeshi. When a few of the cops that were on the scene of the fire checked the files from the case, they all had been replaced with forged information. A separate case was opened later for tampering of evidence. The police officers that found Takeshi and the coroner who performed the autopsy, stated that his body wasn't semi burned, or even a little burned. He was stabbed fifteen times in the chest and face areas to death with a kitchen knife. Proving it was a personal killing, which would no doubt convict Haruka or Kato even more of the murder. However, there was no proof when the case was reopened and investigated since Takeshi had been cremated almost immediately so the case was dismissed. There was a heavily believed suspicion that Kato had paid off some of the cops to cover up Takeshi's murder. No one was sure if it was because Haruka had murdered him and out of love for her, Kato covered it up or if he himself murdered Takeshi.

"Since he was a very well known politician and a big influencer, working beside the Prime Minister Osachi during this time, this case was a high profile scandal. When he was found not guilty, there was huge public backlash. Apparently, many people believed Kato had not only set the fire, but also killed Takeshi and Haruka. Which might explain why Ryo-san's grandmother told you the rumor. It was such a popular and widespread rumor that it is even documented as truth in a few conspiracy books. The rumor had caused such an uproar that thirty years after the crime had taken place, the case was officially reopened by the local police for reevaluation and was once again closed due to lack of evidence.

"As for Haruka, there _was_ blood found in the library, but it was such a small sample and could not be concluded if it was hers with the limited equipment they had at the time. Though, Mizuki-san wasn't too far off with Kato's sentencing. Four months after his trial had ended and the case was closed, Kato was found dead in the middle of the south wing of the second floor hallway, just in front of the library of the Kinoshita Estate. The cause of death was unknown, but the police report simply said 'his face was contorted in that of intense fright'. None of the residents or staff at the time reported seeing him in the house or even enter the premises."

Just then Mai entered the base with a tray of cups and tea, a blush on her face.

 **...**

* * *

 **Mai's POV:**

⏪ **A Few Minutes Earlier** ⏪

I ran out of the base, thankful that Lin and Naru saved me back there. The uneasiness in my stomach going away.

I quickly walked to the kitchen, once again greeted by the heavenly smell of the lunch the cooks were preparing.

"Hello again Taniyama-san! Wonderful to see you again! What may I assist you with today," a high pitched voice bubbled up from somewhere beside me, making me jump.

 _Oh no, the maid from yesterday!_ I fearfully thought before I gave a nervous chuckle and turned to her. There she stood, wearing the same uniform as yesterday and holding a ladle that was still dripping with soup slightly.

"U-Uh tea," I say and she nods and immediately jumps towards a kettle and fills it with water before placing it on a burner that wasn't being used on the stove.

"Um, if you don't mind, I would like to make the tea. My boss is very particular about his tea. He can only handle so much of regular tea until he starts getting cranky and demanding me to make it to his liking," I laugh as I lean on an empty counter far away from the bustling cooks.

"Oh, how cute! Your forbidden lover boss only likes your tea! You must teach me your ways of persuasion, Taniyama-sama," the maid almost pleaded in a high pitched squeal. While changing the honorific on my name she bounced towards me, swinging her hands and the ladle happily.

"Uh, Maid-san, we aren't a f-forbbiden c-couple. O-Or even a couple," I weakly stutter, raising my hands in front of me hoping to tame the girl's ever growing excitement.

"Taniyama-sama, you don't need to play pretend with me, I will keep your secret! I know all too well about forbidden love for your boss. You see, I am secretely in love with.. Ryo-kun," the blonde girl lamented sadly, gripping the ladle to her chest.

She continued to explain before I had a chance to reply.

"Ryo-kun and I used to be schoolmates from the time of grade school until we graduated. He was my best friend, and would protect me if someone was bullying me. I was bullied a lot since I am not Japanese. He would console me, and even once he.. He.." she paused blushing madly as she cupped her cheeks, the ladle still in hand and slowly dripping a few drops of soup in her hair.

"He kissed me! Granted, we were in junior high and it was during a school play of Romeo and Juliet. And of course we played the couple, it was meant to be! I knew then that I had fallen in love with him! My Romeo! But then I found out that my family had worked for his for a long time, and by high school I had started working as a maid for him and his family. And I couldn't call him Ryo-kun anymore, but I still do secretly! When I began working for him we would still talk and laugh like we always have, but as of a week ago he had stopped talking to me all together! And then I found out that he had become engaged to that woman! They had only met once! It was his father's decision since he works at this very big medical company and she is a lobbyist for hospitals, it would be a very diplomatic and benefiting marriage no doubt. But my heart broke, Taniyama-sama, absolutely broke. And I try so hard to get his attention or to even say something to me, but he just walks away," the young girl began to sniffle as her green eyes filled with tears.

I mentally panicked as I patted the girl's shoulders and tried consoling her.

"Ah, Maid-san, it's all right! I'm sure he still cares for you, he just has a lot on his plate right now, you know? First he's got these spirits in his house, and now a new fiancé. I'm sure, he's just stressed. The best thing you can do is be understanding and do your best to help him and love him," I gently advise as I pat her back. She nudges her purple glasses out of the way and rubs her eye as she stares at me, still sniffling.

"Really? But what if he marries her? Then he'll never know my feelings for him," she whined dejectedly. Slightly blushing, I couldn't help, but compare her to a sad and sniffling child.

 _She's just too cute!_ I thought as I gave a warm smile to the girl who had moved closer to me.

"Then, you must tell him before he marries her. Or else you'll regret never telling him. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? About a year ago, I confessed to my boss and you know what he said? He asked if I was in love with him or his deceased brother," I gave a short, bitter chuckle and a smirk while I clenched my fist to my chest. Anger slightly billowing up through me at the thought of that condescending jerk before it was flicked away by Maid-san's gasp. I gently smiled again and continued though, "but I didn't let that stop me. I continued to love him, and now we're super close. And I'm happy, even though I'm not exactly where I want to be. I'm happy, because when we met, we hated each other. And he's not the kind of person who let's people in easily, but he let me in, and just being close to him is enough for me for now. And now we spend everyday together and I know that no matter how dangerous a case is, Naru will be there to protect me."

I laugh when I finish, realizing how happy I was just by being considered a close friend to Naru, but I know that deep down I want to be more. I needed to be more..

"Taniyama-sama.." Maid-san blubbered as tears flowed down her cheeks. She jumped at me, wrapping her arms around me and causing us to fall backwards, my back hitting the counter roughly.

She hugged my neck tightly as she squealed about how cute my story was.

 _I wasn't even trying to be cute! ACK! I can't breathe!_ I thought as I struggled with the maid on top of me.

A loud whistling halted us and Maid-san and I jumped and ran to the tea kettle. As I moved the kettle off the burner, Maid-san asked how many cups I needed and what kind of tea.

With a smile I answered Earl Grey.

While I was preparing the tea, Maid-san continued to gush about Naru and I's "love". I mostly tuned her out until she blew cold air onto my neck, making me freeze.

"So.. Taniyama-sama.. I'm curious," she murmured into my ear from behind me. Freaked out, I slowly turned around to face her.

"Y-Yes, Maid-san," I say, scared of what she was curious about. I could feel the sweat start to accumulate on the back of my neck as I fearfully think, _I'm not sure if I even want to hear her question._

"Exactly _how_ close are you and your beloved boss?" I paused for a moment, sighing at the seemingly normal question. Well, normal enough coming from her.

"Oh I don't know. Some days it feels like I've taken three steps forward and some days it feels like ten steps back," I laugh as I turn back around and finish preparing the tea.

"Well, have you.. become intimate," she lowly asked, a blush on her cheeks as she moved to my side, her intense stare boring into me. My hands freeze as I turn to look at her once again.

"I-Intimate?!"

"You know, kissed! Touched! Has he seen you naked?!"

The incident from this morning popped into my head, as vivid as when it first happened. I could feel my cheeks flush with color as I scooped up the tray and made a run for the door.

"Th-thanks Maid-san! I-I'll uh- see you around," I yell behind me as I book it into the hallway and through the short distance to the base.

Balancing the tray on my hip, I opened the base door and close it. My heart still beating wildly as I try to walk calmly to the coffee table, not noticing the heavy aura in the room until I had walked right in the middle of it.

"Wow, so we've got to uncover a full on mystery murder and arson in order to purify this place," Monk complained, throwing his head back over the back of the couch as I set the tray on the table. Instinctually, I picked up a cup and saucer and handed it to Naru, who hadn't moved from his spot on the armrest. He merely nodded as he took the saucer in his hands. I blushed when I noticed he was staring at my family photo in thought before placing it carefully in his lap and taking the tea from me.

I took a cup for myself and sat back down in my original seat between Naru and Bou-san.

"The cause of death was unknown? If his face was contorted in fear, then perhaps he died from fright. It is a possible cause of death, rare. But possible. Did they find anything during the autopsy," John asked, after sipping some of his tea and placing it back down on its respectful saucer on the table.

"No. And that's what I originally thought. But usually those types of death are proven with the evidence of cardiac arrest or even a heart attack. But the autopsy showed no physical ailments or dysfunctions. He was a healthy man that just seemingly keeled over dead one day," Yasu stated, his furrowed eyebrows showing his suspicions.

"One thing I have learned while working in this line of work: no one just keels over dead randomly. Especially in a place where they were accused of heinous crimes such as murder and arson," the young ceo of SPR voiced, as several nods were directed at him. Monk sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"This is becoming quite the case, Naru. I guess we should start with trying to find out who started the fire and killed Takeshi, whether if it was Haruka or Kato or someone completely unrelated. Then we'd need to see if Haruka did in fact runaway and why," Bou-san said, his voice taking on a serious tone, unlike his usual carefree tone of voice he usually used.

"Well, if you think about it, it isn't that hard," Ayako stated uncharacteristically soft as she stared at the teacup in her hands, making everyone look up at her.

"What do you mean," Yasu asked.

"Haruka's spirit is here, so she couldn't have run away. Or if she did, she obviously didn't get off the property. Or maybe something had tied her soul back to this place after she died if she did run. That something that's tieing her here, could very well be the guilt she holds for setting the fire and killing countless people _and_ the man she claimed to love. But usually earthbound spirits are bound to their place of death, not to a tragic place somewhere else. And according to what you guys told us about Mai's dreams and her and Ryo-san's interactions, Haruka was clearly deep in love with Takeshi. And if what you said about ancestors' feelings and thoughts running through us is true, then I don't think Haruka was the one who set the fire. I mean, could you really see Mai setting a fire to a charity ball in honor of an orphanage? Killing innocent men, women, and _children_?" Ayako asked into the silenced room.

I sat there, not really sure what to think as I stared around the room. Everyone was looking down, all thinking.

 _Haruka loved Takeshi. She wouldn't kill him.. No.. never._ I thought, a warm feeling in my chest began to bloom as I remembered the feeling I felt in my dreams when I looked at Takeshi through her eyes, and when I looked at Ryo during those little moments of possession.. But the strongest times that I feel that certain feeling is when I look at Naru...

The silence was broken by the australian priest to my right on the other side of Naru.

"I would have to agree with you on that, Ayako-san. Surely Haruka-san and Mai aren't so different, and Mai wouldn't hurt a single person if she could help it," John finally said as he smiled at me.

I smiled back, his comment on my character warming me. John always seemed to have a good thing to say about everyone on hand, just in case they needed vouching for. He was so kind, I often wondered if he wasn't an angel himself.

"I too agree with the priestess. Her spirit feels very much aligned with Mai's. I don't believe she would be able to carry out such crimes, even on accident," Masako confessed, giving me a soft look which I happily returned with a smile. We had definitely started this friendship off rocky when we first met, but we ended up growing closer together ever since Naru left for England, and maybe even before that.. In our own way.

"That's true, Mai is too nice. So then I guess that's the step in unraveling this mystery," Bou-san laughed as he ruffled my short hair, making me half yell in surprise-half laugh. The air in the room suddenly lightened just a bit.

"By the way, Shounen got anymore adorable baby pictures of Mai," Bou-san cheekily asked Yasu as he wiggled his eyebrows at him.

 **General POV:**

"Monk!" Mai yelled as she smacked his arm while Ayako smacked his head yelling about how he really was a pervert.

"No, not really baby pictures. But I did happen to find pictures of her from junior high up until now," the young man beamed as he pulled out an entire file full of pictures of Mai. He continued joyously as he opened the file, "gathered from the internet, her school, friends, and some of the teachers that Mai had lived with temporarily! Unfortunately, Mai doesn't have too many pictures of herself in her apartment anywhere, so I had to make due!"

Once again everyone leaned in curiously, even Naru leaned ever so slightly which Mai had missed since she was too busy staring in shock from Yasuhara's "research", her mouth hanging open.

"Awww, you had long hair! And it looks about around the time when we met," Bou-san yelled as he picked up a photo of Mai. In the photo her hair reached to just below her breasts as she wore a plain white tank top and red skirt while cradling a fluffy puppy, her smile as bright as ever.

"So you have always been a tomboy then," the china-doll of a medium analyzed as she examined a photo of a young Mai with her mother in their backyard garden. Her mother was kneeling on some grass and wore a white, wide brimmed sun hat with a pink t-shirt and jean shorts with gardening gloves, holding a spade as she laughed with her daughter. Young Mai was covered in mud from head to toe and sitting happily in the dirt as she held up a worm to her mom and was laughing. Turning the photo over, Masako read the single sentence, _'Kana and Mai in the garden.'_

Smiling, Masako then compared that to a photo of a high school Mai during her school festival. She had clearly won some sport and was covered in dirt and scrapes, a ribbon tried across her forehead and she wore the school gym uniform as she posed triumphantly with her fingers in the 'V for victory' sign, smiling widely. As the rest of her teammates looked relieved and worn out, Mai was still full of energy.

"Wow, Mai. I never would have pegged you for the bikini type," Ayako blurted out slightly shocked as she held up a photo of Mai and Yasuhara at the beach from the past summer, she had on a baby blue bikini top with dark blue trim and a small, light pink bow between her breasts, with a matching bottom. Yasuhara wore a pair of dark blue swimming trunks, both of them were soaked and giving an energetic thumbs up to the camera while hanging onto each other. Mai's arm around the young man's shoulders while his was around her waist.

No one seemed to notice Naru's eyes glancing over all the photos, but stayed glued to the one of Mai in a bikini. Taking in her thin yet slightly curved frame. The bikini seemed to leave so little yet too much to the imagination for Naru's greedy gaze. A small bubble of jealousy rising in him as he scrutinized Yasuhara's large hand resting on Mai's smooth, bare waist in the photo.

"Hey four-eyes, when did you and Mai go to the beach and not tell us," Monk complained, slumping down as he retrieved more photos. Masako and John both had photos in their hands, one of Mai winking at the camera in a fake seductive manner while wearing a cute orange sundress made John blush just a little.

"Plenty of times! You adults were _sooo~_ busy that we just couldn't _possibly_ annoy you with such frivolous kid stuff like going to the beach," the young man in question replied with a wide smile, his glasses gleaming with reflected light, hiding his dark grey colored eyes.

"Mai, you look just like the scream painting by Edvard Munch," Yasuhara happily pointed out, snapping her out of her state of shock.

"YASU! You don't need all these for research about the case," Mai growled as she shook with anger in her seat, before standing up and snatching all of the photos up, throwing them back in the manila folder and picked all the files up from the table and held them over her head dramatically. A single photo slid out of the file, because of Mai's sudden action and slowly floated down to the floor, sliding a little to the right of Mai, landing gracefully at Naru's feet, the white back facing upward at him, catching his attention.

"Hey Mai! I think you gave me a papercut," Bou-san whined as he held his hand in front of her face.

Curiously, while ignoring the fighting between his team members, Naru swiftly bent down and retrieved the photo, turning it over as he straightened. His eyes widening ever so slightly as he looked at the photo in his hand, he felt his heart thump against his chest as a pleasant feeling washed over him, making him want to smile. But of course, his ever stoic mask gave nothing away.

"Good," was all Mai angrily huffed out, causing the monk to call her a brat.

"Of course, I needed those pictures, Mai- _chan_! I believe Big Hauss said that he wanted thorough research done on the descendants of the Takenawa clan," Yasuhara simply explained blissfully while pointing a finger at Naru while shrugging his shoulders.

Before Mai could react, she felt the files she held above her head being pulled away from her grasp. She turned around to see Naru standing beside her, his hand swiping the files from her. He sighed and moved to the monitors with the files in hand, including the folder that held all of Mai's photos, to Mai's dismay and Naru's amusement.

"Na-" Mai began, but was cut of by Lin's urgent sounding voice.

"Naru! It's Kinoshita-san. He's on the second floor, in the south wing hallway. He seems to be in distress," the usually quiet man said as he pointed to a monitor labeled 'Camera 8'. Everyone turned towards Lin startled, but only Mai and Naru ran over to the monitors to look.

There on the monitor, the view was from the end of the hallway where that large window that overlooked the Ume trees was, spanning down the hallway towards the top of the grand staircase. With the light shining in from behind the video recording device, a lone form lay on the ground of the hallway on the left side of the screen, close to the wall. All you could see was the top of his head with his arms wrapped over it protectively as if something was being thrown at him. Then in an instant his body was forcefully pushed into the wall a foot or two away, his body almost coming off the ground completely in that short distance.

"Monk," Naru called as he turned around.

"On it," Bou-san yelled as he ran out the door with Naru, Mai, and John on his heels.

Running up the steps and turning to their left, peering down the long hallway all they could see was Ryo lying face down on the ground, his back heaving from his labored breaths. The midday light shining brightly from the window at the end of the corridor made it difficult to see if he was severely injured or not.

"Ryo," Mai called out as she ran down the hallway towards the man.

"Mai, wait," Bou-san called after her as he followed.

Mai crouched down beside their client, placing a hand on his shoulder as she examined his face that was turned toward her. A slight shiver ran down her spine at the coldness in the air. His eyes instantly opened at the contact and he gave a weak smile.

When their eyes met, they both froze. Mai sucked a breath in sharply as the electricity between them from last night began to come back to life. Her heart began to beat faster as her hand moved on it's own towards his face, and gently, lovingly brushed his jet black hair out of his eyes. Her hand remained there as his smile grew, unconsciously both leaning in slowly towards the other. It was only for a moment, before Bou-san made it to them, but it felt like an eternity to Mai when she stared into Ryo's chocolate brown eyes.

"Kinoshita-san," Naru's cold voice snapping them out of the moment. Bou-san awkwardly looked between the two before he crouched down next to Mai.

Mai suddenly froze, feeling the cold air that was once lingering around them condense into what felt like a hand that rested on her shoulder. As the young woman shivered, she slowly turned to look down at her shoulder to see it vacant of a physical hand, yet the sensation was still there.

"He-" She began to say before the hand roughly jerked her back. Mai was pulled back with such force and speed, she didn't even register what was happening. The men in the hallway watched with wide eyes as Mai flew backwards, her arms flailing in front of her while on foot was in the air and the other lightly dragged on the ground.

Mai's back hit the wall with a hard _thud_ and a loud crack from her skull. Just to the right of her spine the protruding mold of a door frame struck her, knocking the wind out of her lungs. She gasped as her vision blurred for a moment, sparks exploding in front of her eyes from the rattling of her brain.

The men yelling her name seemed to be muted by the ringing in her ears as she slumped down, wheezing and coughing. Naru was the first to be at her side, kneeling down beside her with a glare fixed over his eyes. John followed him and kneeled on her other side, while Bou-san helped Ryo up as both watched in shock. The frigid air that hung in the hallway seemed to warm up.

"Can you breathe," Naru asked, but was ignored as Mai grasped at her chest. She was bent over gasping in between her coughing, her eyes wide. John simply rubbed her back, his hand moving back and forth across her shoulders.

"Mai, are you alright," John tried to politely ask, but was ignored like Naru as the girl simply continued to cough and gasp for air, her hands clutching at her chest.

Her lungs felt tight, as if they were closed off. She couldn't get any air in no matter how hard she gulped in the air around her. Her heartbeat began racing with the lack of oxygen mixed with her growing panic. She couldn't get a word of help out and it seemed as if everything around her was beginning to blur as her head spun and became light headed. She shook and her mind went blank as fear and panic took hold of her, not even registering that all eyes were on her.

"Mai, can you breathe," Naru repeated angrily, his voice was even more harsh which made his question sound more like a growl. Once again he was ignored, and he hated being ignored. Especially when it was by his assistant who he wasn't sure if she was on her way to dying or not.

With a small growl of frustration, Naru placed a hand on her lower back and a hand on her shoulder and swiftly straightened her up so he could get a look at her properly.

When she finally straightened she gasped, and drew in a huge, shaky breath. A few tears escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks as her body relaxed a little, her glazed over distant stare pointed wildly up at the ceiling.

"Idiot, just breathe slowly," Naru harshly instructed, his voice a little softer when he saw that she was at least somewhat breathing now. She shakily nodded at him as she rested her head back against the wall/door frame and closed her eyes to focus on just her breathing. Her shaky hands still clutched tightly at the material that covered her racing heart. Her boss withdrew his hands from her and observed her closely.

"Mai, what happened," Bou-san asked as he stood, helping Ryo to his feet as well.

"I.. just felt..a..a han..hand on my..shoulder," she managed to say between her short breathes. Her chest heaving with her panting and her throat and lungs burning.

"Can you walk? I'd feel better talking about this back at base and out of here," John said as he looked down at the girl who just smiled back at him and nodded. John smiled and offered his hand to her which she gratefully took, but was surprised when another hand was offered to her from her right. She turned to see Naru offering his hand to her, his eyes downcast so she couldn't see the emotions of anger, frustration, concern, and panic still coursing through his eyes.

She took his hand as well and they helped her stand to which Naru immediately let go and walked to Ryo.

"Thanks guys," Mai panted while smiling at the concerned men. John didn't let go of her hand, but simply tightened his grip.

"If you'd like, since you're still a little shaken, I'll help you back to base," the young priest suggested with a small smile.

"That'd be great. Thanks, John."

"Don't mention it!" As they both smiled at each other, Mai draped her arm over John's shoulders as his wrapped around her waist. Mai mentally noted how surprised she was by John's slightly large yet soft hands, how gentle and soothing they were. It just made her love the kind australian even more. He had always been like an older, caring brother to her and she felt he added that soothing and understanding personality to their ghost hunting family.

"Hey Ryo, are you alright," Mai asked as she turned her attention back to their reason for rushing up here.

"Ah, I should be asking you that! I only feel light headed and my arm feels a bit bruised, but I think I'm alright save for a few scratches," he faintly chuckled.

"Kinoshita-san, if you feel up to it, I would like for you to come back to the base and answer a few questions," Naru stated with a cold glare.

"Ah, yes that'll be fine, Shibuya-san. Just give me a moment to freshen up and I shall be down there shortly," Ryo said contently, brushing off the glare and with that Naru nodded before turning on his heel and stalking off back to base.

Though as he turned his eyes flickered for a second to John's hand on Mai's thin waist. Her shirt had ridden up a bit and a few of his fingertips rested on her pale, bare skin. As Naru turned his back towards them and walked away, he inwardly growled.

 _He is a priest. He is her friend. He is celibate. I know all this, yet it still bugs me. Perhaps, it is because of the possibility. The possibility of him being with her, he is still a young male. Many priests much wiser and experienced than he have broken that same oath of celibacy for a multitude of reasons, why is he any different? He is a charming, kind, young man with, at least to the japanese striking features that are considered attractive, even by western standards._ Naru thought bitterly, not necessarily towards the priest, but towards the possibility of him..

Naru's steps down the stairs faltered for a moment before continuing as he thought. _The possibility of him what?_ _ **Stealing**_ _Mai from me? You cannot lose what you don't have. Yes, she is technically nothing more than my assistant and friend to the untrained eye. However, I don't want any other man to hold her._

Briefly pausing before he reaches the door to the base, he sighs as he hears Mai's yelling voice, no doubt complaining about him. He smirked then sighed again. _This is a load of rubbish. I can't think about this right now._ And with that, he walked through the door.

 **…**

* * *

Ryo gave one last smile towards Mai and then left to his room, leaving Mai, John, and Bou-san to walk back to base.

"Jeez, what is with Naru?! The guy was just attacked, and all Naru does is glare and demand him to answer some questions," Mai fumed, still a little breathy as she hobbled along the hallway towards the stairs with John supporting her partially.

"I suppose he figures if we finish this case as soon as possible, then that'll be more productive," John politely guessed, trying to appease the short fiery girl that he held pressed against his side.

"And I guess with the way you were getting pretty close to the guy may have ticked Naru off a bit. Mix that with the fear of _you_ getting attacked and you've got yourself one hell of a Naru tirade," Bou-san said as they began descending the stairs, Naru already long gone. Mai's head snapped up to look at the monk.

"What do you mean," she asked, slipping down a marble step since she wasn't looking where she was going, causing John to panic for a second. His free hand shot out to grab her shoulder, wrapping the girl in his arms and pulling her into his chest. They both blushed as he steadied her, before releasing the arm around her shoulders. Though after that John kept the arm around her waist tight in fear that she would trip again.

"Sorry, thanks," she smiled apologetically, and John returned it while thinking that he couldn't blame their boss for always dogging Mai about paying attention and being safe.

"Ah well, if you don't see it then I guess there's nothing we can do to aid the blind," the monk cryptically said as he dramatically sighed.

"Huh? I don't get it! Tell me, Bou-san," Mai whined as they made it off the rest of the stairs safely and rounded the corner towards the base.

"I can't! That's the rule," Bou-san sang as he made sure to stay out of Mai's range of motion, she tends to grab him when he annoys her. Mai's heart lightly fluttered at what the meaning behind the monk's words could be.

"Rule..? But what's the point of mentioning it, if all you'll do is tease me?! John, do you know," Mai's head spun to look at John who turned to her. A blush forming on his cheeks at their close proximity and the sudden attention of an answer he very well knew yet didn't feel appropriate to tell.

"Uh, it's uh-" John's attention was nabbed by the dirty blonde haired bassist behind Mai waving his hands in the air and shaking his head from side to side as he mouthed the words 'No! Don't tell her!'

"It's uh- the rule..? I'm sorry, Mai," the young priest gave an apologetic smile as the girl who was wrapped in his arm pouted, giving him what the team had dubbed, her "lost kitten" face. Her cinnamon eyes were big and pleading, her cheeks slightly puffed, her lower lip was plumped out just a bit and quivering as she gave a small, innocent smile.

She never did the look intentionally, it was just a natural reaction for her. However, it worked almost all of the time. Especially on John. While the other's could put up some form of weak defiance before giving in, the naive and kind hearted man usually crumbled and caved immediately.

John gulped and began to blush and sweat, but was saved by Bou-san cutting in.

"It's the rule, Mai! You're just gonna have to live with that! Maybe you should ask Naru since we're at the base," Bou-san rushed the words as he opened the door and pushed the pair in, praying Mai would put away her dangerous lost kitten look.

"Hey, are you alright," Ayako asked as she and Yasuhara stood and walked to them as they entered the base.

Mai simply waved and John helped her sit down on the couch near the armrest. When John had let her go, Mai realized just how much John was supporting her weight, how heavy her body felt and how tired she was.

"I'm fine, just had the wind knocked out of me," the young girl lazily laughed off the concern and thanked John who sat beside her. Mai's eyes swiftly fleeted towards her raven haired boss who was sitting at the monitors looking through the files Yasuhara had brought, partially turned towards her.

 _He really is quite handsome no matter what he does.._ Mai thought as she looked at what ever parts of his face were turned towards her. She took in his perfectly imperfect hair that fell just over the tips of his ears and eyes, his bored looking sharp, deep blue-grey eyes, his lips-

Mai's gazing was interrupted by the door to the base opening with a bang, making everyone aside from Naru and Lin jump.

There in the doorway stood the young maid that Mai had come to know as Maid-san. The maid's eyes scanned the room, searching and finally found Mai sitting on the couch, her green eyes glew from behind her purple framed glasses.

"Taniyama-sama! There you are," the eccentric blonde chimed as she bounced over to Mai and fluidly squeezed herself in the small space between Mai and the armrest of the couch. Maid-san wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck causing the girls to be completely flushed up against each other's sides. Mai, being used to a lot of physical contact from her school friends and Bou-san just accepted the tight hug around her neck and placed a hand on the maid's arm that crossed over her chest.

"What's with that honorific," Bou-san amusedly asked as he observed the two girls.

"Hello Maid-san," Mai smiled over at the girl who was beginning to grow on her.

"I came to tell everyone that lunch is ready in the dining room! I was also hoping I could talk with you privately soon since you gave me such wise advice! And I wanted to hear the rest of your story since you blushed when I asked if you had kissed or been seen naked by your lover bo-" the enthusiastic foreign woman was cut off by Mai's hand clamping over her mouth, a deep blush instantly heating up the brunette's cheeks.

"Mai? Giving wise advice? Since when," Ayako snorted as she smirked and crossed her arms.

"Lover?" Masako questioned, her eyebrows high on her forehead.

"Kissed?! Been seen _naked_?!" Bou-san gawked in horror at the two seated girls.

"Taniyama-sama, huh? My, it seems Mai must be very cognizant of something. I wonder what it is, aye Mai- _sama_ ," Yasuhara teased as he smiled a mischievous smile at the girl in question who grimaced.

No one other than Lin seemed to notice Naru's head slightly turned towards the girls, and how his eyes flicked towards them as well at the last sentence the maid had spoken. His sharp blue orbs only narrowing at the maid's next words.

"Oh! Is _this_ your boss," Maid-san blurted coyly, ignoring the team's questions as she leaned forward and looked at John who was sitting on the other side of Mai.

John simply blinked and nervously laughed. Mai's head spun around to look at John, then Naru whose eyes bore into hers with an unreadable look in them.

"No! Uh, you said lunch was ready, right?! We should go," Mai nervously urged everyone, the blush on her cheeks seeming to only deepen. With little convincing they began to shuffle out of the room.

"Maid-san, we can talk after lunch, okay? In _private_ ," Mai promised, still very much worried that the maid would say something embarrassing while everyone else was around. The maid simply smiled excitedly and nodded before skipping out of the room to guide everyone to the dining room.

Mai let out a sigh and relaxed against the couch, her eyes closing as she threw her head back over the back of the couch with a sigh of relief and exhaustion. Hearing the soft click of the door closing, she began to drift to sleep when a deep but soft spoken voice broke the silence.

"Why must you feel the need to sleep all the time," the attractive voice said from directly above her. Cinnamon eyes shot open to stare into blue ones. He was standing behind the couch and leaning over her.

"Ah, Naru! I thought you had left too! I'm just feeling a little tired after what happened in the hallway is all," Mai replied as she gave him a bright smile, her head still thrown back and looking up at him. Her body had felt too fatigued to even move away. He stared at her warm yet wan smile for a minute before straightening and walking around the couch, her head lifting up to watch him.

"If you're tired then take a nap," he said as he moved to sit at the monitors, his black notebook in his hand.

"Hey Naru, you should go to lunch. It smells good," the girl sitting on the couch yawned as she got comfortable on the couch, still watching him her eyes softening. Her eyes beginning to droop as she stared lazily at his handsome form while her head lulled to the side.

"I'm not hungry," was all he said, his voice as emotionless as ever, yet not cold or harsh.

"Hmm, you should be. You work so much.. So much.." Mai mumbled as she finally succumbed to sleep, her body going limp.

Mai's caring words and a soft and muted thump drew Naru's eyes towards the sleeping girl who had collapsed on her side on the couch.

The man's blue-grey orbs watched the girl's peaceful sleep, her shoulder rising with her deep breaths. One arm protruded from underneath her small body and dangled over the edge of the couch while the other arm laid in front of her and was bent so her hand rested in front of her face on the cushion. Her hip pressed into the couch cushion and her legs were bent slightly and dangled off the piece of furniture. After a moment of a small internal battle, he stood and moved to stand in front of her.

Her short hair was strewn haphazardly around her face in a halo of chestnut locks, some of it covering her cheeks and eyes.

Slowly and with a gentle hand, Naru brushed his fingertips across her cheek, pushing the hair away from her face. His fingers steadily trailed up her face to her temples and forehead to brush her bangs out of her closed eyes. The way her abundant and bare black eyelashes fanned seamlessly over the tops of her cheeks looked soft, he absent mindedly burned the image into his mind. For some reason, although it was an insignificant detail usually that he never payed attention to on other people, when it came to Mai, it was a new and undiscovered detail of her visage that he so desperately wanted to become acclimated with. He stayed looking at her serene face, his fingers lingering on her soft skin. Slightly awkwardly and testingly, he trailed the backs of his fingers down her cheek and traced her jaw. Like a scientist making observations of his test subject, he traced along her jaw and chin carefully, soaking up every bit of information about her skin he could. Finally, hypothesizing what it would feel like, he traced a line to her lips. He made the observation that they felt more like flower petals that have been warmed up by the midday sun rather than a part of a human's anatomy. Steady and cool fingers feathered over her warm lips, afraid that if he pressed too hard, her delicate skin would crumble and break beneath the rough pads of his fingers. Her tantalizingly pink lips were parted ever so slightly and he could feel her warm breath blowing against his hand, tempting him to lean in and feel them on his own lips.

As his curious fingers lingered against her soft and moistened lips, his eyes trailed over the rest of her. He then noticed that apparently when she had fallen over, her skirt flipped up higher on her thigh. If anyone were standing by the armrest by her thigh, they would get a clear shot of her underwear.

The stoic man's eyebrows furrowed as he frowned, his heartbeat rising at the exceedingly tempting situation he found himself in. His fingers withdrew from her warm lips and reached for the hem of her skirt. Fighting his own inner demons, he swiftly grabbed the material and slowly pulled it down her thigh while his fingers skimmed over her skin. All Naru could think of was how soft, warm, and incredibly smooth her legs were. He wondered how any human being could possibly be this soft and unintentionally alluring.

 _How can a girl who is as inept as she look so extremely appetizing even as she sleeps?_ The young man thought as his eyes hungrily drank in every bit of the image of her sleeping form, storing the charming sight in his mind.

 _I have never been effected by anyone like this before, and yet she's not even aware of it._

His hand lingered on her thigh much longer than necessary. Giving in slightly to the enticement of her skin, he rested his entire palm on her thigh, enjoying the feel of her warmth. A feeling of pride and some other pleasant feeling, adoration maybe washed over him as he watched her body react to his touch, goosebumps formed on her legs and arms as she gave a sigh of content. Then the image from this morning flooded through his mind. The sight of her in nothing, but a towel. Quickly snapping out of it and berating himself he withdrew his hand, but was still dissatisfied with how short her skirt was.

Then again, it was because of said short skirts that he was granted the rare glimpses of her underwear every now and then. It was a shameful guilty pleasure of his that he would be too proud to admit to anyone that he had given in to such a lowly pleasure, yet he could not help himself when it was her.

He sighed, feeling his control breaking ever so slightly as he continued to stare at the young woman's exposed legs. Slipping of his black jacket, he gingerly covered the girl's lower half and bottom with it. He was thankful that she was rather petite, much smaller than he so that the jacket covered more of her body.

Pleased with his work, he let out the breath he wasn't aware he was holding in then retreated back to the monitors. Ignoring the ache of hunger in his stomach he returned to reading and watching the cameras. He wasn't about to let the girl who attracted danger like a magnet sleep defenselessly alone.

 **…**

* * *

 **Mai's POV:**

 _Warm._

 _I feel warm. I must've fallen asleep when talking to Naru. He's probably annoyed that I did. I should go apologize.._

I look around to see only darkness. The air seems stale and musky.

 _Huh.. I must've slept until really late. It's so dark, I can't see a thing! Why isn't anyone in the base with me? Even Naru and Lin aren't here. I should go to my bed.._

With it being so dark I had to rely on my other senses. I noticed that I was lying fully on my back. Whatever I was lying on was hard and warm. I recognized the surface underneath me to be wood.

 _Funny.. I thought I fell asleep on the couch in HQ. M-Maybe I just rolled off and onto the floor?_

I moved my arms to stretch out from my sides by was restricted by more wood. A sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach began to fester as my hands traced small line patterns dug into the wood. They were thin lines that my fingers fit perfectly into. There were several of these lines carved into the wood duly, some deep and some shallow. Some of the lines went diagonally down towards my feet, while some went straight. I mentally noted that they never went sideways.

That's when I felt it. My own warm breath being just barely rebounded back into my face. I swallow whatever spit was left in my now dry throat and slowly reach my hand in front of my face. My fingertips hit solid wood a few feet above me. It was warm and like the wood that was on either side of me, there were several long, thin, and dull lines carved into the solid wood. I traced my fingers through them, the lines matching perfectly to my digits.

 _No.. These were made from.. fingers.._

Trying to suppress the feeling of dread, I try to listen, see if I could hear anything to give away where I was.

A heartbeat. Was it my own? It was certainly beating rapidly in time with mine.

Another sound softly caressed my keen ears. Muted ticking of a clock through the wood around me. It was slow and low, probably a grandfather clock.

 _Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..._

I sighed. That means I'm not buried alive underground. Good. But that still begs the question: where am I? I then tried to wiggle down only to have my feet hit more, what I assume to be wood.

My heartbeat rising as the realization of being confined in a small space began to dawn on me.

I shivered when I felt a tiny fuzzy thing brush my leg. I flinched away from the unknown creature that was touching my calf. I took a deep breath. Bugs or little critters were the least of my problems. The clock continued to tick somewhere around my wooden confinement.

 _Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..._

I could feel my underarms start to warm up as my breathing began to shorten, the warm, stale air around me begin even warmer and humid. I can't panic. I know I shouldn't panic, but I couldn't stop the fear from slowly creeping through my very being.

I try to raise my hands above my head into the darkness and to my delight I feel nothing but air. I turn over onto my stomach, scrapping my elbows and knees against the confining wood around me and try my best to peer into the darkness. But to no avail, it was completely black.

 _Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..._

 _Thump_.

I freeze. That was a sound.. from within the small space I am in. And it wasn't me.

My eyes widen. The sweat began to pool in my armpits and on my stomach, back, and neck. My heart beating relentlessly against the wood my chest was pressed onto. I stared into what I guessed wasn't too big of a space ahead of me. My breath hitched in my throat and dry throat began to ache.

The little fuzzy creature slowly crept towards my upper body along the side my leg. The fuzz of its small body prickling my warm skin. I felt it pause, and a tentative fuzzy stub poked my knee. It was too small to determine if it was an animal's foot or a paw or an insect, but the bottom of the stub felt rough and tugged at my skin like bristles. The fuzzy stub poked a few more times before another one joined it, both the stubs resting fully on the side of my knee. Then a third fuzzy stub joined, it was trying to climb onto me.

Without breaking my eyesight from the dark abyss in front of me, I gave my knee a rough shake. The fuzzy creature moved away from me silently.

I listened intently, my ears straining to hear even the softest of possibilities.

 _Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..._

I laid frozen to my spot. Trying to hear something, anything other than the incessantly off putting ticking of the clock.

 _Maybe I had imagined that sound. It's too quiet, if it was real then I would've been more sure of it. For now I need to figure out where I am. Had someone moved me while I was asleep? No, that can't be right. I would've noticed, I would've woken up. Then that means.. this is a dream? But I didn't see Gene. I can't b-_ My thoughts were interrupted by another sound. This time louder than the last.

 _Thump._

Again, it came from in front of me. My heartbeat raced as I felt the sweat at the hairline on my temples slowly trickle down past my sideburns and onto my jaw. My palms that were pressed against the wood below me clenched.

 _Thump. Shhhhh. Thump._

Was that.. Was something dragging? It sounded like a hard object was being dragged against the wood. I could feel the vibrations underneath me. Whatever it was that was being dragged was heavy. And it was being dragged towards me.

I was suddenly overwhelmed with an intense and urgent fear.

 _I'm not alone.. Someone's here..I need to get out. I need to wake up!_

I listened into the silence once more.

 _Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock..._

I absently felt the fuzziness brush lightly against me, my thigh this time.

 _Shhhhh. Thump._

The dragged object was closer now. But was accompanied by a rattling and cracking sound. It sounded like the juggling a pair of dice. Hard, solid, and smooth. The cracking sound was what made my heart stop though. It sounded as if you were cracking your knuckles or neck only louder and deeper. It was a sickening sound that made my stomach flip.

 _Thump. Shhhhhhh._

"Guhguhguhh.." a low guttural gurgling noise sounded from in front of me, much closer than I expected. It was almost a human voice.

 _Wh-what is that?!_ I thought as I winced and tensed. The fuzzy creature at my thigh slowly creeping up the side of my body.

I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. I just listened to the sound of what could only be conceived as teeth chomping loudly in front of me. The chomping teeth were joined by the deep cracking and rattling.

 _Shhhh. Thump. Shhhhhh._

"Guhguhguh.." the low gluggle continued as the dragging sound drew ever so closer to my face.

 _Th-that is definitely a person's voice!_ I tucked my arms closer to my sides as I stared in fear, waiting for whatever was dragging towards me to finally make an appearance. The vibrating from the dragging creature grew stronger as it neared.

"Mmmmmaah guhguhg.." the voice moaned as it clacked its teeth hard together again. The strained guttural moan was closer now, so close that I could reach out and touch whatever it was.

 _Naru.. please.. help.._ I weakly thought, transfixed in place by the sheer fear I felt in my heart. My wide, fear filled eyes prickling with the threat of tears as my breathing was almost to the point of hyperventilation. The back of my throat was becoming sore from the lack of hydration as the sweat trickled down from my hairline, trailing into my eye.

I felt the small fuzzy creature now slowly brushing against my forearm, all the while it had a little fuzzy stub poking and prodding my skin as it crept forward.

A foul odor of rotting meat hit me. It was thick and muggy from the warmth of the small space. I could feel the thick bog resonating from the creature. The nauseating scent wrapped around me, forcing me to taste it in my mouth, making me gag.

 _Shhhhhhh. Thump. Thump._

"Mmmmmaah guhg.." the voice gluggled from right in front of me. There was a raspy, quiet sound coming from it, as if it were struggling to breathe. Every few seconds, it would blow warm, muggy, and humid air into my face. The rancid smell invading my senses much more than before.

Then silence. It felt as though my heart stopped. I held my breath as my wide eyes stared in front of me, frozen with fear. The only sound in the small coffin of an area we were trapped in was the raspy breaths the creature took and the ticking of the muted clock.

 _Tick... Tock... Tick... Tock…_ _Ti-_...

The sound of the clock. It stopped mid tick. Leaving me with nothing but the sound of my heartbeat and the creature's strained, pain filled breathing.

 _Help.. I need to wake up.._ I thought as I the anticipation grew within me..

That's when I felt it.

My cheek. A cold small stub poked deeply into my cheek. The darkness didn't allow me to see anything, and I wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a curse.

The cold stub retreated and then jabbed again, this time a little harder. I winced and gasped. The poking thing retreated into the darkness. Then I felt about four of the little stubs, but this time they spanned out over my cheek becoming elongated.

 _F-Fingers..?_ The cold, long objects rested on the skin of my face. Then I felt one on the underside of my chin. Five more long and cold objects cupped my other cheek as they began to caress my skin..

 _They are fingers…But the-they feel like.. like cold stone.._ I could feel my heartbeat rise even more as the realization hit me.

These fingers felt like stone, because they didn't have any warm and soft flesh on them.

"Mmmaaah guhguh… Mmmaaaiii guhguhg…"

 _My name.. It said.. My name.._ Something in me snapped as I listened to the creature chomp its teeth together again.

"AHHHHHHH NOOO! SOMEONE! NARU! HELP ME PLEASE!" I screamed as I ducked away from the creature's grasp. I try to bend my knees to the side and scooch down towards my feet away from the bones touching me.

"Mmmmmmaaaaaiiii guhguhg nnnnnuu.." the guttural gluggle moaned again.

 _Shhhhhh. Thump._

I felt the vibrations as the creature dragged after me. I pressed my back against the wood beside me. My hips dug into the wood as the tears fell from my closed eyes. I wedged myself as far away from the creature, but could not go anywhere else. The warmth from the wood seeming to radiate through my jacket, heating my body up more.

With nowhere left to go, turning to lay on my side I began frantically beating my hands against the wood above me.

I felt the little fuzzy creature at the back of my neck now underneath my jacket collar, with two little stubs poking at the sweaty nape of my neck underneath my hair. A shiver ran down my spine as I desperately begged myself to wake up.

 _Please wake up! Please! Wake up! Wake up! Naru, wake me up! Please!_

I felt a cold and hard hand grasp my wrist tightly, stopping my hand in mid air. And I felt some of my hair being pulled from my head. I let out a blood curdling scream as my head shot up to look in front of me. And there, finally I got a faint glimpse of the creature.

A faint outline of an all white, round head was mere inches away from me. Two black holes bore into my eyes as the teeth clacked together once more.

My heart stopped. The tiny fuzziness creeping slowly along the back of my neck.

"NO!" I let out another scream as I shake my captured wrist violently, desperate to get away from the creature's cold grasp.

I shoot sitting straight up, my eyes searching wildly around me. The red light from the sunset filling the space all around me.

The hand holding onto my wrist had tightened, and I immediately shook my wrist forcibly and moved to pry the hand off. But when I looked down, I realized the hand was much bigger and had flesh on it now.

My head snapped up to see the SPR team members staring at me in a mixture of shock, horror, and concern.

My heartbeat was racing and my breathing was labored as I shakily look back down at what I had been laying on, the couch in the base where I had fallen asleep.

I noticed Naru was sitting on the edge of the couch, his hip pressed against mine as he stared at me with his eyebrows furrowed. One of his hands was crossed in front of me to rest on the back of the couch while the other still wrapped around my wrist.

 _It… It was Naru.. the one holding my wrist.._

I then suddenly felt a tickling at the back of my neck. I jumped, causing Naru to flinch slightly. I snapped my hand to slap the back of my neck, only to realize it was only my hair.

Pulling my hand back, I realized that I was drenched in sweat and swiped at my forehead and at my collar bone and base of my throat where the sweat had pooled. I then rubbed the part of my head where I felt the creature pull some of my hair out, the skin sore.

"Mai, are you alright," Bou-san asked, his voice was low and soft as he stepped closer.

For some reason I couldn't calm myself down. My breathing was still heightened to near hyperventilation as I continued to shake. I dropped my head down to stare at my lap, noticing I had a black jacket strewn over my lower half.

"Mai," Naru's deep voice reverberated beside me. I turned my gaze towards him and realized just how badly I wanted to be alone with him, how badly I just wanted to hug him. I felt safe with him and didn't want everyone's eyes on me. I just wanted to sit together alone with Naru.

 _What is wrong with me..?_

Something in my eyes seemed to convey my silent wish to him, because he swiftly turned around and immediately assigned chores to everyone.

"Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san, do a walk through. John and Bou-san, I want you two to go around and take readings. I want accurate and thorough readings of EMF with the K 2 meter, measurements of each room, and take the geophone to detect any unseen vibrations. Also, take the EVP recorder with you as well and have them on at all times. Yasu, I would like for you to locate Kinoshita-san and begin investigation on what he knows and experiences, I have written down a few questions I would like him to answer on that piece of paper by the monitors."

"But what about Mai," Bou-san challenged, sounding a little concerned and angry.

"Don't worry, I will handle, Mai. Now get to work," Naru snapped, no doubt throwing a glare towards them and swiftly turned back to me. Bou-san gave a low and short growl before following the rest of the team out. Lin simply sat silently at the monitors, eyes still watching.

"You had a dream," Naru simply deduced as his sharp blue eyes cut into me, analyzing every little movement I made.

I merely nodded, gulping heavily as I lowered my gaze to his shoulder. The tears flowed from my eyes once more as I remembered the image of the barely visible skull in front of my eyes. The sound of the dragging.. And the putrid smell. My still slightly shocked and exhausted mind piecing it together.

 _That was a corpse.. touching me.._

I could feel Naru's and Lin's stares on me, but I just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep dreamlessly.

Naru abruptly stood up, letting go of my wrist and for some reason that caused me even more anxiety. I quickly reached up and grabbed his sleeve, the fear once again flowing through my veins.

"Nn-" I couldn't finish the word, but instead I merely stared up at him pitifully, silently begging that he didn't leave me. I felt embarrassed and ashamed, gazing pathetically up at him. My brows pinched together as I attempted to contain my tears and my mouth slightly open in a frown as I lightly panted, still affected from the dream.. no nightmare. I had never begged anything of Naru, I had always tried to never show vulnerability to anyone, especially my cold and narcissistic boss. But right now, I couldn't help myself. Something in me needed him there beside me to mitigate the fear and uneasiness in my heart.

His expression unreadable, Naru seemed to be searching my eyes for something, before his own deep blue eyes narrowed and offered his pale, slender hand to me. I blinked and slipped my shaky and clammy palm into his. In one motion he had pulled me up, his pull was firm and strong yet gentle. I yelped and my knees gave a little under my weight. Wrapping his arm around my waist while still grasping my hand, he straightened me up.

Pressing me against his warm side tightly, he steered me towards the door, forcing my wobbly legs to just barely work. I glanced up at him questioningly, but he just kept walking out of the base and up the stairs. Ignoring my silent question as he walked me through the house, or rather he practically carried me.

Even in my shaken and slightly out of it state, I couldn't help but be over aware of his supportive hand on my hip, pressing and holding onto me through my clothes. His other hand still held mine own, his long fingers wrapping around to rest on the back of my hand. Although his grip was tight, it never hurt.

Finally we made it to the room where I was staying, he opened the door and walked us in. Closing the door behind us, he walked me to the bed.

Naru gingerly pulled back the sheer, rosy canopy that surrounded the bed and sat me down on the neatly made fluffy comforter before sitting beside me.

I scooched further onto the bed and pulled my knees to my chest. Naru simply turned towards me, his knee coming to rest on the bed in front of him. We both sat there staring at each other. I watched as Naru's already naturally thin patience had begun to wear against his will. His eyes that were once soft while looking at me down at base earlier, were beginning to sharpen again at me as his eyebrows knitted together, the wheels in his head turning probably a thousand miles a minute. He looked like he was almost struggling to be gentle. My heart softened at the observation. He was clearly trying to be patient with me, knowing I'm already shaken.

 _Naru really is such a caring man.. Even if he doesn't want to admit it. He's trying.._ I thought affectionately.

"Stop that," Naru demanded, his voice back to the usual emotionlessness. I blinked.

"Huh?"

"Your lip. Stop biting it." His blue-grey eyes flickered to my lips to emphasize his demand. My eyes widened. I hadn't noticed I was doing it. His sharp eyes stayed on my lips until I liberated my bottom lip from my teeth and licked it with my tongue.

I watched as his eyes lingered on my lips just a bit longer, his eyelashes fluttering when his gaze returned to me eyes.

"Sorry.." I mumbled, but he merely continued to bury me with his stare.

"Can you tell me about your dream?"

My breath hitched a bit in my throat and I gulped, my throat dry. Naru's eyes narrowed at my actions and I nodded.

"I-I was in a dark and cramped place surrounded by wood that was carved by someone.. someone's fingers.."

 **…**

* * *

 **Wonder what photo Naru had picked up! ;)**

 **How did you like it?! Please review and tell me what you thought.**

 **Ciao**

 **-Nekothorn**


End file.
